Un año para aprender a amar
by karura84
Summary: Lizhen es la nueva profesora de DCAO, una chica en apariencia seria que intentará traer felicidad al mundo triste de Snape.
1. Empieza el año

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, aunque ya he escrito otro tipo de cosas antes, pero nunca me habia atrevido a escribir esto. Bueno espero que les guste y ya saben dejen rewiews ya sean buenos o malos. Pues aqui esta el primer capitulo.

Capitulo 1-Empieza el año.

Un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts, todo se vuelve a llenar de vida después de un largo verano. Podemos ver a los nerviosos alumnos del primer año, esperando a que el Sombrero Seleccionador los asigne a la casa que quieren; vemos también a los del ultimo curso que ya no son unos simples niños como cuando entraron.

Y sentados al frente de todos ellos los profesores de Hogwarts, esperando a que Dumbledore dé comienzo a la tradicional asignación de los nuevos alumnos a sus correspondientes casas. Pasados unos tres cuartos de hora más o menos, el Sombrero Seleccionador da por finalizada su tarea, pues todos los niños ya han sido destinados donde les corresponde.

Una vez sentados todos, los miembros de las diferentes casas comienzan a hablar con los que acababan de llegar, debatiendo sobre los distintos profesores y sus métodos de enseñanza.

-El profesor Snape es bastante duro y muy antipático, aunque explica bastante bien.

-En cambio Dumbledore es muy buena persona siempre amable con todos.

-¡Hey!¿Quién es la que se sienta al lado del director? Su aspecto es algo...oscuro...

Sentada a la izquierda de Albus Dumbledore se encuentra una mujer, cuya edad no debe sobrepasar los 23 años. Tiene en su cara un expresión serena pero a la vez se puede vislumbrar algo de tristeza en unos ojos claramente negros como la noche, que contrastan con su larga cabellera roja como el fuego. Su tez es muy clara, como si nunca le hubiera dado el Sol, y esta palidez se ve resaltada por su atuendo, totalmente negro.

Casi todos los alumnos la miran y elaboran conjeturas sobre quien podría ser.

-¿Os habéis fijado en su aspecto? Da un poco de miedo...

-¡A ti te dan miedo todos los profesores!

El director se levanta de su silla y comienza el discurso de apertura de curso, dando la bienvenida a sus alumnos y a los profesores, comentando algunos sucesos ocurridos y explicando como va a ser el año.

-Bueno, después de daros una cálida bienvenida os voy a presentar a una nueva profesora. Como ya sabéis hemos tenido ciertos problemas con los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- _esto ultimo, lo comenta Albus con mucha seriedad y lentamente ,dejando que transcurra un pequeño silencio antes de volver a comenzar_- así que espero de todo corazón que esta sea nuestra profesora definitiva. Y sin más preámbulos os presento a Lizhen Darktear, qué de ahora en adelante os impartirá DCAO.

Dumbledore mira a Lizhen con una pequeña sonrisita y le dice en un tono casi imperceptible para los allí presentes:

-Venga mujer, levántate, saluda y di algunas palabritas a los alumnos, que no comen.

Lizhen se ruboriza levemente, y un gracioso color rojo sube a sus mejillas. Se levanta de su silla, saluda haciendo un leve gesto con su mano, y con una voz dulce pero a la vez fuerte se dirige a los alumnos.

-Hola, como ya ha dicho vuestro director seré vuestra nueva profesora, para mi es un gran privilegio poder estar aquí, espero que mi estancia en Hogwarts sea fructífera y agradable tanto para mi como para vosotros.

Acto seguido mostró un tímida sonrisa y se volvió a sentar. Algunos alumnos quedaron un tanto extrañados al ver sonreír de esa forma a una mujer qué a primera vista parecía tan seria. Incluso algunos la llegaron a comparar con Severus, pero en el instante en el cual comenzó a hablar y sonreír, todas las teorías de los alumnos con su parecido a ese profesor se desmoronaron.

Una vez terminada la presentación dio comienzo la cena, que por ser el primer día era abundante y deliciosa. La cena transcurrió sin ningún suceso perturbador, los alumnos charlaban alegremente entre ellos y los profesores comentaban sus vacaciones, los horarios de clase o sobre algunos alumnos "problemáticos".Después de la cena los prefectos de cada casa guiaron a los nuevos alumnos hasta sus dormitorios, enseñándoles el lugar donde vivirían durante todo el curso.

Algunos profesores se dirigieron a sus despachos para ir preparando sus clases, otros conversaban apaciblemente en la sala de profesores, y Lizhen se dirigía con Albus a su despacho.

-Vaya, vaya Lizhen veo que estás generando bastante polémica entre nuestros alumnos, he oído sus comentarios acerca de ti y todos elaboran teorías sobre tu pasado.

-Oh bueno... suponía que eso iba a pasar Albus, en cierta manera es lógico, siendo la nueva profesora....todos estarán intrigados en saber que tipo de persona soy.

Mientras seguían caminando y hablando se encontraron con el profesor Snape, que como siempre iba con su cara de pocos amigos.

-Ay que cabeza la mía, no te he presentado a ningún profesor Lizhen, deberías habérmelo recordado. Bueno pues empezaré ahora mismo, este es Severus Snape profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin.

-Encantada de conocerle profesor Snape.

-Emm.....si, bueno, igualmente profesora Darktear, y ahora si me disculpan tengo algo de prisa. Adiós.

Severus miro a los ojos a la nueva profesora con una frialdad tal que seria capaz de congelar hasta el mismo infierno.

-Este Severus...- _dijo Albus con un tono de tristeza en su voz_.

-Vaya es un poco...frío y distante, también diría que malhumorado y muy altivo. Da verdadero miedo cruzarse con él.

-Si Lizhen, tienes razón. En cierta manera es así, pero ha tenido un pasado muy duro y bastante triste, y esa forma de comportarse quizá sea un sistema defensivo, quien sabe....Bueno Lizhen hablando de cosas mas alegres ¿qué tal esta tu madre? Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo...

Y así siguieron charlando hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, donde una vez dentro siguieron hablando sobre el colegio, sus clases, algunos alumnos...

También hablaron de temas mas personales, y Albus le hablo un poco de Snape y su triste pasado y así se les paso el tiempo a ambos bastante deprisa.(_NdA: ummm vaya se me ha olvidado decir que Dumbledore conoce muy bien a Lizhen, pues la madre de ésta era una gran amiga del director. En cierta manera Lizhen es como una hija para Albus por eso le puede contar ciertas cosas, pues confía en ella plenamente_).

Lizhen llegó a su dormitorio, estaba muy cansada, el día había sido muy largo para ella. Tomó un baño y después se sentó en su cama pensando en todo lo que le había pasado durante ese día.

" Vaya jamás pensé que ser profesora fuera tan cansado, y eso que solo es mi primer día, aunque hoy no he dado clases así que mañana será peor....Bueno es igual este ha sido mi sueño desde siempre."

Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a observar a través de la ventana las preciosas estrellas que ocupaban el inmenso cielo nocturno, y de repente una persona vino a su pensamiento.

"Severus...¿por qué te comportas así? Quizás Albus tiene razón y solo actúas así para protegerte, te han hecho mucho daño ¿verdad? Ójala yo hubiese podido evitarlo...."

Sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse y a su mente vinieron unas palabras que le dijo Dumbledore: "Sabes Lizhen, creo que Severus sólo necesita alguien que le comprenda, que le haga ver que no todo es sufrimiento en esta vida, necesita alguien que le ame"

Y pensando en estas palabras se quedó dormida.


	2. Primer dia

Capítulo 2

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y Hogwarts todavía estaba dormido. No se oía nada en todo el colegio, tanto alumnos como profesores estaban todavía dormidos ¿Todos, todos...?

-¡Arg! Siempre me pasa lo mismo, cuando estoy nerviosa no hay manera de conciliar bien el sueño. Pues nada si no hay otro remedio me levantaré.

Había alguien que no estaba dormido, Lizhen no conseguía por más que lo intentaba volver a conciliar un poco de sueño. Era algo que siempre le pasaba, cuando estaba nerviosa por algo no podía dormir casi nada, le pasaba cuando era pequeña y el día antes de su cumpleaños nunca podía dormir. Le pasaba también de joven cuando los continuos exámenes la estresaban. Y ahora de mayor le sucedía lo mismo.

-Bueno chica, veo que seguimos igual que siempre, ay... 23 años e igual de nerviosa que una niña. Y ahora es peor porque también hablo sola...

Lizhen sacudió la cabeza a modo de resignación y pensó un "Que le vamos a hacer..." y se dirigió al baño. Hoy le apetecía darse un baño caliente, así que abrió el grifo y dejo que se empezara a llenar la bañera, después se dirigió a un pequeño armario y lo abrió en busca de unas sales relajantes que había comprando en una tienda muggle.

"Hombre esto no tendrá nada de magia pero a mí siempre me relajan."Y echó un puñadito en la bañera, adquiriendo el agua de esta un tono azulado. Lizhen se desvistió, se metió dentro de la bañera e intento relajarse un rato.

Tanto se relajó que se quedó medio dormida, hasta que un molesto y continuo ruido la despertó. Lizhen se incorporó y cubrió su desnudez con una toalla y salió en busca de ese extraño ruido. Recorrió su dormitorio, agudizando su oido hasta que por fin encontró de donde provenía. Se dirigió a la ventana que tenía enfrente de su cama y la abrió, y de repente una mancha negra entró volando en la habitación.

-Oh Merrick, no me acordaba de ti lo siento mucho, debes estar hambriento y congelado.

Merrick era un pequeño cuervo de un sedoso y brillante plumaje negro, sus ojos también negros tenían un brillo especial que parecía indicar que el animal era inteligente. Merrick se poso en el sillón de su ama y parecía mirarle con cara de enfado.

-Merrick no me mires así, ayer fue un día muy ajetreado y cuando llegué me quedé dormida enseguida, de veras lo siento mucho te prometo que te lo compensaré. Dentro de un rato empieza el desayuno así que tendrás oportunidad para comer lo que quieras.

Merrick salió volando y se posó en el hombro de su ama, acariciando la mejilla de esta con su cabeza. Lizhen le dio un ligero beso, lo cogió dulcemente y lo volvió a colocar en el sillón.

-Aaaachiiisss, snif snif, ay creo que me voy a constipar, debo vestirme enseguida y secarme el pelo cuanto antes.

Lizhen se dirigió a su armario, sacó unos pantalones y una camisa de color negro y se vistió rápidamente, después agarró su varita y dirigiéndola a su cabeza susurró un hechizo que le seco el cabello al instante. Agarró una túnica negra del interior del armario y poniéndosela se dirigió al pequeño cuervo que seguía acurrucado en el sillón:

-Venga Merrick, ya estoy lista. Vamonos a desayunar que ya tengo hambre.

El cuervo emitió un leve sonido de afirmación y se posó sobre el hombro de Lizhen.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, se encontró con que había ya bastantes alumnos sentados y todo el profesorado menos ella. Lizhen dirigió una pequeña mirada para ver donde le tocaba sentarse, y divisó una silla vacía entre Albus y Snape, avanzó rápidamente entre los alumnos, pudiendo percibir alguna que otra mirada y por fin llegó a la mesa.

-Buenos días Albus- _y le dedico una tierna sonrisa_.-Buenos días profesor Snape- _y sin poder evitarlo también le dedico una sonrisa al profesor de pociones._

-Bueno días Lizhen, ¿qué tal has dormido? Conociéndote me imagino que no muy bien.

-Ay que razón tiene, no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, pero no hay nada que un buen café no solucione. Profesor Snape ¿me podría pasar el café?

El profesor Snape se había quedado un poco sorprendido al recibir una sonrisa como esa, hacia muchísimo tiempo que nadie le dedicaba una sonrisa tan cálida y eso le dejó un tanto perplejo.

-Profesor Snape, eooo eoooo- _dijo Lizhen pasando su mano por delante de los ojos de Severus._

-Er... Perdón señorita Darktear, buenos días a usted también, ¿ me decía algo?

-Si, que si me podía pasar el café.

Severus enseguida le sirvió algo de café, le pasó el azucarero y un plato con algunas tostadas recubiertas de mantequilla.

Mientras bebía café y daba mordiscos a una tostada sintió como algo recorría su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro, conocía bien esa sensación. Era Merrick que se había quedado dormido en la capucha de su túnica y se acababa de despertar.

-Vaya, vaya, dormilón por fin te has despertado.

Merrick bajo por su brazo hasta llegar a la mesa y se quedó mirando la tostada que su ama tenía en la mano.

-Si, si, no me mires así, enseguida te doy una.

Snape se quedó mirando el cuervo y no pudo evitar la tentación de preguntarle que hacía ese pájaro allí. Es más, le extrañaba que alguien quisiera tener un cuervo como mascota, según tenia entendido a muchas personas les daba algo de repelús y lo veían como un pájaro de mal agüero.

-Profesora Darktear, ¿ese cuervo es suyo?

-Si claro es mi mascota, se llama Merrick.

-Su ¿mascota?-_ preguntó Severus arqueando una ceja a modo de incredulidad._

-Si, mi mascota, hay quien prefiere tener gatos o perros pero a mí me gusta mi pequeño cuervo. Lo encontré hará unos cinco años, unos pequeños lo estaban torturando, le habían atado las alas y las patas y lo pinchaban con un palo. Menos mal que llegué a tiempo y pude salvarlo de las garras de esos pequeños asesinos. Desde entonces ha estado conmigo y es como un amigo para mí. Ha compartido momentos buenos y malos conmigo.

Lizhen dirigió una mirada cariñosa al cuervo, le acarició la cabeza y siguió comiendo tostadas. Severus se quedó mirando a la profesora, sus ojos no la miraban con frialdad ni con un tono despectivo, sino que la miraban con extrañeza, como intentando averiguar que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer.

Poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando con el resto de los alumnos, que desayunaron sin ningún contratiempo. Una vez finalizado los alumnos se levantaron para dirigirse a sus clases.

-Lizhen- dijo Albus- ¿con quien te toca clase ahora?

-Ummm... con el grupo de Slytherin y Griffindor de quinto año ¿ Son buenos chicos Albus?

-Uy creo que me llama la señora McGonagall- _dijo Albus haciéndose el despistado y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Minerva._

-Ummm, creo que no me gusta nada esa reacción- _y dirigiéndose a Severus con cara de angustia_- ¿ Tan mal se portan?

-Para serle sincero señorita Darktear, le ha tocado un grupo para su primera clase un tanto especial... Pero no se preocupe con un poco de disciplina no creo que le muerdan.

-Eso no me tranquiliza profesor Snape, pero gracias de todos modos. Hasta luego.

Lizhen se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a su despacho para poder coger el material que necesitaba para impartir la clase y después encaminó sus pasos hasta el aula en la cual daba clases.

Cuando llegó al aula los alumnos estaban todavía fuera charlando, aprovechando hasta el último minuto antes de entrar en clase.

-Siento interrumpiros chicos pero creo que ya es hora de que entremos.

Entre murmullos de resignación todos fueron entrando y sentándose en sus sitios, y después de que todos los alumnos estuvieran dentro entró Lizhen. Se acercó a su mesa, dejó los enseres y se apoyó sobre esta mirando a los alumnos mientras se sentaban y se tranquilizaban.

-Buenos días a todos. Supongo que todos debéis conocerme ya, pero aún así me presentaré. Me llamo Lizhen Darktear, os impartiré DCAO y por favor no me llaméis señora Darktear o profesora Darktear, suena demasiado estricto para mi. Y si no os importa yo preferiría llamaros por vuestro nombre, aunque si alguien tiene alguna objeción que me lo diga que no pasa nada. Antes de empezar la clase si tenéis alguna pregunta hacédmela, ah y antes de preguntarme decidme vuestro nombre así os empiezo a conocer.

Una mano se levantó, esta provenía de un chico pelirrojo procedente de Gryffindor, su cara tenia algunas pecas y sus ojos eran vivaces.

-Ron Weasley, ¿vamos a hacer examen?

-Mi primera intención es hacer examen, pero según vea el desarrollo de la clase quizás no haga.

Ron se giró hacia su compañero y comentó algo, este asintió y se arregló el despeinado flequillo dejando a la vista un cicatriz bastante conocida. Lizhen se quedó mirando al chico, y recordando la descripción que le había dado Dumbledore supo quien era. "Así que este es el famoso Harry Potter"

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Una mano decidida se alzó y esta vez provenía de una jovencita con el pelo rizado y abundante y con cara de ser una chica lista.

-Hermione Granger, Señorita Dark... eh... quiero decir Lizhen el profesor del año pasado nos mandó deberes para verano ¿ se los entregamos?

Al decir esto se oyó un murmullo entre un sector de alumnos de Slytherin, aunque Hermione no pudo oír lo que decían, si que lo oyó la profesora que dirigió una mirada inquisitiva hacia ese grupo.

-¿ Deberes para verano? No me habían comentado nada, pero quien los tenga hechos que me los entregue y se valoraran positivamente-_al decir esto se volvió a oír un murmullo_- y tranquilos que quienes no lo hayan hecho no pasa nada.

No hubo terminado la frase cuando casi toda la clase soltó un suspiro de alivio, que provocó una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Lizhen.

- También quiero advertiros una cosa- _la sonrisa se borro de sus labios dando paso a una expresión más severa_- no hay cosa que más odie en el mundo que los cuchicheos entre amigos para insultar a otra persona, así que por favor el señor de pelo rubio que se sienta en la ultima fila- _dirigió una mirada fría como el hielo al citado chico_- no vuelva a hacer ningún comentario de ese tipo mi clase. ¿ Su nombre, por favor?.

-Draco Malfoy, y perdone por haber dicho estúpida sangre-sucia empollona a Granger.

Dicho esto una malévola sonrisa afloró en su cara.

-10 puntos menos para Slytherin por esa actitud Draco. Bueno empecemos la clase, ya sabéis ante cualquier duda levantáis la mano.

La profesora se puso a explicar mientras las plumas de los alumnos se deslizaban rápidamente por los pergaminos. Exceptuando ese pequeño encontronazo con Draco, la clase transcurrió tranquila entre las explicaciones de Lizhen y las preguntas de los alumnos. Pasada una hora y media la clase dio por terminada, y algunos alumnos se dirigieron a la mesa de la profesora para entregarle los trabajos de verano. Lizhen iba mirándolos a cada uno, y cuando le llegó el turno a Hermione le dijo que se esperara un momento que quería hablar con ella. Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron ella se dispuso a hablar con su alumna.

-Veo que eres una chica bastante aplicada Hermione, según tengo entendido eres una de las mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts. Y también una de las más maduras por lo que he podido comprobar.

-Gracias Lizhen, Draco siempre se suele comportar así pero al final te acabas cansando de él y lo ignoras, pero a veces me entrarían unas ganas de...

-Ehhh tranquila no digas algo de lo que te arrepientas después. ¿ Esta clase va a ser siempre así?

-Supongo que la mayoría de los días será así, pero seguro que al final te acostumbras, hay veces que nos llevamos bien.

-Vaya. ¡Hay que ser valientes! Si los demás pueden con vosotros yo también. No te entretengo mas Hermione supongo que ahora tendrás clase y no debes llegar tarde. Creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.

-Eso espero, me voy corriendo pues ahora tengo Pociones y el profesor Snape se pone hecho una furia si llegamos tarde y no me gustaría nada tener que enfrentarme con él.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ahora no tengo clase, y le puedo decir al profesor Snape que te entretuve yo- _Hermione asintió con la cabeza_- Venga pues vamos.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la clase de Pociones, cuando llegaron la puerta estaba ya cerrada y a través de ella se podía oír la voz de Severus. Lizhen tocó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza con algo de miedo, cuando divisó a Snape estaba de espaldas a ella, frente a un alumno que tenia la cabeza agachada. Según parecía Severus estaba dando una de sus frecuentes charlas para "subir el animo" de los chicos.

-No me explico señor Neville como puede ser usted tan extremadamente torpe e inútil, hasta un infante de tres años sabría hacer la poción mejor que usted, sin derramar gota alguna ni romper nada.

-Profesor Snape- _este se dio la vuelta para mirar de donde procedía la voz_- Aquí traigo a Hermione, siento que se haya retrasado pero es que tenia que hablar con ella de un asunto académico.

-No se preocupe señorita Darktear, puede pasar. Señorita Granger siéntese con sus compañeros y que le expliquen la poción que estamos haciendo.

Hermione pasó a la clase dándole las gracias a su profesora en un susurro. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta para no molestar más a su compañero, buscó sus profundos ojos negros y le volvió a dirigir otra sonrisa y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Snape se volvió a quedar sin habla con esa sonrisa, igual que le había sucedido durante el desayuno pero enseguida se dio cuenta de donde estaba y volvió a su carácter normal.

" ¿Por qué le he vuelto a sonreír? Va a pensar que estoy tonta o algo por el estilo. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que veo esa tristeza en sus ojos mi corazón también nota su tristeza. Esos ojos...son tan bonitos....¡¡¿qué estoy diciendo?!! Borra ahora mismo ese pensamiento de tu cabeza"_ Lizhen sacudió la cabeza intentando expulsar los pensamientos de su mente_ "Vale ya está, ahora al despacho a trabajar, hay unos deberes de verano que debo revisar"

La profesora Darktear estaba en su despacho corrigiendo los múltiples trabajos de verano que le habían entregado sus alumnos. Llevaba corregidos la mitad de los trabajos, sus ojos le dolían de tanto leer y releer, y continuamente se estiraba para poder destensar los músculos de su espalda, que empezaban a dolerle debido a la corrección que estaba llevando a cabo.

-Creo que por hoy hay suficiente, además empiezo a sentir hambre- _su estomago emitió un sonoro ruido, afirmando lo que acababa de decir_.-También debo ir a por Merrick, no quiero que se enfade otra vez conmigo.

Lizhen subió a su dormitorio y allí estaba dormido el pequeño cuervecito. Le sabía mal despertarlo así que conjuró sus galletas preferidas y las dejó encima de la mesa. Cerró suavemente la puerta y bajó sola al comedor

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró, buscó con su mirada al profesor Snape, pero este no estaba sentado "Que raro con lo puntual que es". Luego dirigió su mirada a Albus que estaba charlando con la señora McGonagall, el director tenia una expresión de miedo en sus ojos y eso asustó a Lizhen, así que con paso apresurado caminó hacia la mesa.

Cuando llegó y pudo escuchar la conversación que ambos mantenían se quedó muy sorprendida.

-De verdad, si yo le agradezco su interés de querer jugar conmigo pero es que esta tarde estoy muy ocupado- _decía Albus mirando con terror a Minerva._

-Eso son excusas Albus, no entiendo tu absurda manía de no querer jugar conmigo al ajedrez

-No, eso nunca, si a mí me encanta jugar contigo, pero ya sabes tengo asuntos importantes y no puedo- _Dumbledore advirtió la presencia de Lizhen_- Ya tengo quien puede jugar contigo, tengo entendido que la señorita Darktear es una gran jugadora de ajedrez ¿no es así?.

Lizhen había escuchado la conversación, pero seguía tan sorprendida por ver que la expresión de terror de Albus era debido a que no quería jugar al ajedrez con la profesora McGonagall, que tardó bastante en responder.

-Ehhh bueno, no diría yo lo mismo, pero si usted quiere puedo ser su compañera de juego.

-Por fin alguien con el suficiente valor- _y dijo esto mirando a Albus_- para enfrentarse a mi. Después de comer en la sala de profesores jugaremos una partida, ¿Está de acuerdo señorita Darktear?

-Si claro por mi encantada.

Albus seguía conversando con Minerva sobre el ajedrez, sobre quien era mejor de los dos, sobre los "asuntos" que tenía que resolver y temas más o menos triviales. Lizhen los dejó hablar tranquilos y se acomodó en su silla, dejando la mirada perdida y no pensando en nada concreto. Pasados unos minutos por la puerta entró el profesor de pociones que con su habitual paso rápido se dirigió a sentarse con los demás profesores. Lizhen se percató de su presencia, y con detenimiento empezó a observar detenidamente el aspecto del profesor.

" En realidad tiene un aspecto escalofriante, su vestuario es absolutamente negro y esa piel tan pálida como si estuviera enfermo. Y su cara, esa expresión de fatiga, como si hubiese vivido demasiadas cosas." El profesor se acercaba a la mesa. "Esos ojos tan profundos, tan oscuros como la misma noche ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlos? Me atraen de una manera extraña y no se la causa"

-Bueno días señorita Darktear.

-Buenos días profesor Snape.

Severus se sentó en su silla y se fijó en la animada charla que mantenían el director y la profesora de transformaciones

-¿De que están hablando?

-Ah, de ajedrez, la profesora McGonagall estaba intentado persuadir a Dumbledore para que jugase con ella, pero Albus se ha librado de ello.

-¿ Y cómo ha sido posible eso?

-Pues poniendo como excusa que tenia unos asuntos pendientes y...ofreciéndome a mi como rival. Lo que no entiendo es porque Albus no quería jugar con ella.

-Y...¿ha aceptado jugar con ella?

-Si claro, no soy una gran jugadora pero pasar un rato divertido no hace falta ser una gran experta en ajedrez

Ante esta respuesta, Severus le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

-Vaya le gusta el riesgo por lo que veo. Le compadezco, la profesora McGonagall es una gran mujer pero cuando juega al ajedrez es terrible. Si gana su entusiasmo alcanza cotas jamás imaginadas pero si pierde....le hará sentir culpable y hasta que no le de la revancha y le gane no le dejará en paz.

-Ups...creo que he hecho mal en aceptar....Pero ahora no me puedo echar atrás.

- Profesora Darktear, acuérdese , después de comer en la sala de profesores. _Minerva hablaba con un tono de felicidad en su voz por haber encontrado alguien que quisiera jugar con ella._

-Si tranquila, no me olvidaré.

-Umm creo que no me voy a perder esto_- el tono de Snape era malicioso._

-¡Oye! No soy ningún espectáculo viviente

En ese momento se empezó a servir la comida y durante ella no se habló más del tema. Una vez terminada la comida todos los profesores se dirigieron a la sala para ver la tan esperada partida, todos sabían como podía ser Minerva cuando ganaba así que por nada del mundo se perderían un espectáculo como aquel.

Estando todos los profesores acomodados en los sillones y sofás, ambas mujeres se dispusieron a jugar. Todos miraban con atención como jugaban las dos profesoras, sabían que Minerva era muy buena jugando pero Lizhen demostraba que estaba a su altura.

-Jaque mate, señorita Darktear- _Minerva le tendió la mano a Lizhen_- debo admitir que es usted una gran jugadora y que realmente me lo ha puesto difícil. Espero que podamos jugar otro día.

Minerva se levantó, guardó el ajedrez y se dispuso a hacer té. Todos estaban asombrados ante su actitud, nunca le habían visto comportarse así después de haber ganado una partida. Muchos pensaron que quizás no quería dar una mala imagen a la nueva profesora.

-Y para celebrar mi triunfo tomaremos un poco de té y unas pastas.

-Y hablaremos sobre el primer día de Lizhen- _añadió un Albus muy alegre al ver las deliciosas pastas que había sobre la mesa._

-Bueno, ha sido...no se como explicarlo, es una sensación extraña. El saber que estoy haciendo algo útil para el futuro de esos chicos me da felicidad. Aunque si tengo que deciros la verdad para ser mi primer día he tenido un grupo que según tengo entendido es algo...difícil de llevar. Gryffindor y Slytherin de quinto año, todos parecen bastante normalitos pero hay algunos que destacan como Draco, Ron, Harry o Hermione, aunque esta ultima destaca por ser una chica muy, madura para su corta edad

-Vaya, veo que has conocido al trío más famoso de todo Gryffindor. Si te contáramos la cantidad de cosas que han hecho esos tres...-_decía Dumbledore como intentado recordar sus fechorías._

-Contar, contar, que aun me queda una hora para ir a clase. Quiero enterarme de las travesuras de mis nuevos alumnos.

Albus empezó a contarle las cosas que esos tres habían hecho, pero no solo él sino la gran mayoría de profesores tenía algo que aportar. El único que no decía nada era Severus, sentado en el sofá miraba a la nueva profesora mientras esta escuchaba atentamente y reía ante todo lo que le estaban contando.

" Ciertamente es una mujer bella, no es que su fisonomía sea espectacular pero hay algo en ella que la hace bonita" _Severus no sabía porque pensaba esto pero sabía que no debía estar pensándolo, aun así su vista siguió centrándose en ella._ "Sus ojos son tan hermosos, jamás había visto una mirada tan dulce como la suya, sobretodo cuando sonríe. Pero algo le debe haber pasado, pues también hay tristeza en sus ojos"

Lizhen se sentía observada y al girar la cabeza su vista se cruzó con la de Severus, sabía que él la estaba mirando pero no le importaba, simplemente le sonrió y volvió a la conversación.

" ¿Por qué me sonríes? Tienes una sonrisa tan bonita, se te ilumina la cara cuando lo haces y pareces un ángel." A su mente vino una imagen de Lizhen flotando en el vacío, de su cuerpo salían unas hermosas alas negras, de un denso plumaje. Esa imagen le sonrió, abrió los brazos y se dirigía hacia él. En ese momento un comentario de Albus hizo que esa bella imagen desapareciera.

-Severus ¿tu qué piensas acerca de esto?

-¿De qué? Disculpad estaba pensando en otras cosas y no había prestado atención a la conversación.

Lizhen dirigió una mirada divertida a Severus y este al percatarse se sonrojo muy levemente.

-Del baile que solemos hacer en Navidad, decíamos que lo apropiado sería decírselo a los chicos con un mes de antelación.

-Ah eso, un mes está bien. Pero espero que no se revolucionen con su anuncio.

-Bueno- _dijo Lizhen levantándose del sillón_- yo me voy ya, se me ha pasado el tiempo muy deprisa y no me acordaba que dentro de diez minutos tengo clase y no es correcto que la profesora llegue tarde el primer día de clase.

-Tiene usted razón profesora Darktear- _dijo la profesora Sprout_- Espere un momento y me iré con usted.

Casi todos los profesores tenían clase a esa hora así que rápidamente la sala quedó silenciosa y vacía. Solo quedaban el director y su amigo el profesor de pociones.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Severus miraba fijamente el fuego de la chimenea, como si pudiera ver algo a través de ella. Albus miraba a Severus con un sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué te parece nuestra nueva profesora de DCAO?

-No esta mal....Quiero decir parece responsable. Aunque me ha extrañado que fuera una mujer, hacia años que esto no sucedía. ¿Crees que será capaz de defenderse ella sola? Ya sabes nuestros problemillas con los profesores de DCAO.

-Estoy seguro de que sabrá defenderse, no la conoces bien. Es una mujer muy fuerte, ha sufrido mucho y ese dolor la ha hecho ser decidida y valiente. Pero en el fondo sigue siendo una niña dulce.

-¿Por qué dices que ha sufrido?

-No sé si a ella le gustaría que fuera contando su pasado, quizás deberías preguntárselo tu.

-Eso no puedo hacerlo, apenas la conozco.

-¿Por qué? Puedes invitarla a cenar y charlando, charlando, quizás te cuente algo de su vida-_en el rostro de Albus se vislumbraba una sonrisita maliciosa_.

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué dices Albus??!!- _a Severus se le salían los ojos de las orbitas_- ¡No puedo hacer eso!¡Crees qué soy un Lockhart cualquiera!

-Tranquilo Severus, solo era una idea. Pero si tanto interés tienes en saber su pasado...

-Simplemente quiero saber que formación tiene, si es de fiar...

-Estudio en Durmstrang, sus notas fueron las mejores del colegio y de momento ningún alumno ha conseguido superarlas. Es una mujer decidida, fuerte y valiente, no teme enfrentarse a nada. Pero ya te lo he dicho, en el fondo sigue siendo dulce y cariñosa a pesar de esa apariencia que tiene. ¿O acaso no te has fijado en como te sonríe?

-Si- _gruñó Snape_- no entiendo esa tontería de ir sonriendo a todo el mundo, así solo se consigue una falta de respeto por parte de los alumnos. Aunque allá ella, cada cual hace lo que quiere.

-Siempre igual...¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Snape?- _Dumbledore soltó un suspiro de resignación_- Siento dejarte solo pero tengo bastante trabajo por hacer. Nos vemos en la cena, adiós.

-Yo también me voy Albus, hoy he recogido los trabajos de verano y solo el de Granger ocupa veinte pergaminos....

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, los alumnos cambiaban de aula mientras conversaban, los profesores iban dando clase a sus alumnos, todo sucedía como un día normal y corriente. Ninguna alteración afectaba al buen funcionamiento del colegio.

Y así llego la tan ansiada hora de la cena. Severus charlaba con Lizhen, interesándose por su primer día de clase

-No ha estado mal, me esperaba algo peor si he de serle sincera. De todas formas parece que los mas revoltosos, por así decirlo, son Slytherin y Gryffindor. Mis clases de esta tarde con Rawenclaw y Hufflepuff han sido muy tranquilas. Son chicos callados y responsables.

-Esos Gryffindor son un caso perdido, de todas formas si tiene problemas con algún alumno de Slytherin no dude en decírmelo.

-No se preocupe profesor Snape, sé manejarlos.

Cuando la cena hubo acabado, tanto alumnos como profesores se dirigían a sus cuartos. El primer día siempre era agotador, y todos estaban deseando irse a dormir.

Severus y Lizhen iban caminando juntos, hablando entre ellos como si fueran buenos amigos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le impulsó a aceptar este trabajo?-_le preguntaba a Lizhen un profesor de pociones con ganas de hablar._

-Siempre me ha gustado enseñar, adoro los niños la verdad y me encanta poder contribuir en su educación, siendo útil en su vida para que en un futuro sean buenas personas. He estado de profesora en mi antiguo colegio, al poco tiempo de salir me ofrecieron un puesto. Pero allí el ambiente siempre ha sido un tanto extraño y cuando Albus me ofreció la oportunidad de venir aquí acepte encantada. Este colegio siempre me ha gustado, cuando venia a visitar a Albus me encantaba pasear por los jardines y perderme entre tanta belleza arquitectónica.

-¿Entonces no has estudiado en Hogwarts?- _aunque Severus ya sabía la respuesta, esperaba que Lizhen le contara lo que Albus no había querido decirle._

-No que va, estudie en Durmstrang. Lo único malo de allí es el ambiente tan raro que hay, no existe tanto compañerismo como aquí. Apenas tenía amigos, pues nunca sabias en quien confiar, pero aun así guardo gratos recuerdos de mis tiempos de estudiante.

Sin darse cuenta, Severus había acompañado a Lizhen hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Uy, si este es mi cuarto. Hablando, hablando le he entretenido y me ha acompañado hasta aquí, lo siento. Ahora tendrá que andar un poco más.

-No importa, ha sido un placer acompañarla y conversar con usted. Buenas noches profesora Darktear.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape y dulces sueños.

Antes de que Snape pudiera gruñir algo, Lizhen ya se había metido en su cuarto.

En vista de que ella se había ido, Snape se dirigió a su mazmorra para poder dormir.

Uffff lo que me ha costado terminar este capítulo. Pero estaba agobiadísima con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer. Nada más terminar el primero y subirlo empecé con este pero me era imposible acabarlo, llegaba por la noche de la universidad con las neuronas fundidas y me era imposible hacerlo.

Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, doy a conocer un poquito mas a la profesora Darktear, no pensaba en un pasado trágico para ella, pero una noche tuve un sueño inspirador. Aunque ese pasado se desvelarás más adelante jejejeje.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo hayan leído y sobretodo a los que me han dejado una review, me hizo muchísima ilusión

DrakeMalfoy: si la verdad es que me salió muy corto pero era mi primer capi. Ademas no sabia si hay limite de folios, ¿lo hay?

Atalanta de Tebas: quizás van rápido, pero es que me dejé llevar por mi amor a Snape

Sariluri: Me alegro que te guste Darktear, es como un alter ego de mi persona ( ya me gustaría a mi estar donde esta ella). Uy uy, pobrecilla no le partas las piernas, hay q compartir como buenas hermanas a Snape


	3. Un enfado, una disculpa, un abrazo y alg...

Se me ha olvidado poner una cosa en los capítulos anteriores y es lo de que todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling ( y todo aquel que tenga los derechos). Bueno y aquel que no os suene como Lizhen es invención mía.

Capítulo 3...Un enfado, una disculpa, un abrazo y algo más.

Los días transcurrían en Hogwarts con absoluta tranquilidad, tan solo interrumpida por alguna que otra explosión del caldero de Neville y las continuas bromas e inventos de los gemelos Weasley.

Septiembre pasaba muy rápido para todo el mundo, pero en especial para Severus, que por primera vez en su vida tenia la sensación de que los días pasaban demasiado deprisa.

Y todo era debido a ella, a la nueva profesora. A esa mujer de ojos oscuros y dulce carácter.

A Snape le empezaba a caer bien aquella mujer (cosa rara en él). A pesar de su buen carácter, también era una mujer muy reservada, callada y muy tímida, aunque no por ello era desagradable sino más bien todo lo contrario, no había ningún profesor que dijera algo malo de ella.

Entre ellos dos parecía surgir un pequeña amistad, pues a él le encantaba charlar con alguien que no le mirara con miedo o desprecio. De vez en cuando salían a pasear juntos por los jardines de Hogwarts hablando de mil y un temas, Lizhen conocía muy bien todo lo relacionado con las artes oscuras, además de otros temas relacionados con la magia. Por eso a él le encantaban sus conversaciones, sabia que Lizhen a pesar de ser tan joven sabia muchísimas cosas.

Severus entró un par de veces en su despacho y pudo comprobar otros aspectos de su personalidad. Era una mujer muy ordenada y pulcra, en su despacho había una gran mesa de roble, llena de trabajos, libros, apuntes... pero todos perfectamente ordenados.

Las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías llenas de libros sobre diferentes temas, aunque predominaba el tema de las artes oscuras. Severus se preguntaba la razón de el interés que mostraba su compañera por ese tema.

La decoración era escasa, pues casi todas las paredes estaban ocupadas por estanterías, lo único a destacar eran dos cuadros paisajísticos que eran realmente hermosos. Uno representaba un bosque de cerezos en flor y al fondo una pequeña cascada. Y el otro era una escena nocturna de un lago rodeado de árboles con una luna llena en el cielo que se reflejaba en el agua. Al mirar a los cuadros Severus siempre sentía un extraño sentimiento de paz interior.

Al fondo del despacho había una pequeña chimenea, y en frente de ella dos sillones y un sofá mullido y repleto de cojines negros, verdes y azules.

Uno de los días que Snape acudió al despacho de Lizhen se le ocurrió preguntar acerca de su interés por las artes oscuras.

Ella estaba sentada, corrigiendo algunos trabajos cuando alguien llamó con mucha seguridad a la puerta.

-Pase profesor Snape, esta abierta.

¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo el que llamaba- _preguntaba Snape mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho de Lizhen._

-Su forma de llamar a la puerta es fácilmente reconocible.

"¿Fácilmente reconocible?"pensaba Snape.

¿A qué debo su visita profesor?

Snape no había pensando en que tipo de excusa le daría para justificar su presencia allí, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber sido tan extremadamente torpe intentó explicar el porque de su visita.

-Pues...-_a la mente de Snape vino una gran idea_- usted no ha acudido esta mañana al desayuno y pensé que posiblemente estaba usted enferma.

Lizhen le miró fijamente, no se esperaba oír esas palabras de la boca de Snape.

¿Estaba preocupado por mi?

- En absoluto profesora, demasiados problemas tengo yo como para ir preocupándome de una desconocida.

Al oír esto Lizhen se quedó paralizada, sabía que Snape no era la persona más amable del mundo, pero durante todo el mes habían hablado mucho, incluso parecía que se iban haciendo amigos y no comprendía esa respuesta.

Snape también quedó paralizado, esa sería su habitual respuesta para cualquier otra persona menos para ella. No comprendía como había podido hacerlo, además al mirar la cara de Lizhen se sintió aun peor.

La expresión de Lizhen era de asombro y su tez, pálida de normal, estaba más blanca todavía.

Un silencio incomodo rodeaba a ambos profesores

-Yo...no quería...-_balbuceaba un Snape con la mirada baja._

-Ohhh no se preocupe profesor, Albus me advirtió de su carácter. De verdad que no importa, se que no quiso decirlo. Además esta muy gracioso cuando se comporta de esa manera fría y distante.

Severus levantó la mirada, sorprendido ante la respuesta de su compañera. Ella estaba sonriéndole de una manera aun más dulce que otras veces.

-Aun así discúlpeme, me marcho no quiero molestarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Severus se levantaba del sillón cuando oyó la voz de Lizhen.

-No te vayas Severus.

Severus la miró fijamente, había pronunciado estas palabras con un tono de tristeza y además le había llamado por su nombre, algo que de normal le parecería una osadía por parte de quien lo hubiera dicho. Pero había sido ella quien pronunciaba su nombre así que no le importaba, es más le gustaba oír a Lizhen llamarle de esa forma.

-Disculpe, quise decir profesor Snape, no se vaya por favor. No me molesta de verdad.

Lizhen estaba avergonzada y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

-Gracias, es usted verdaderamente amable. Y...si...estaba preocupado por usted.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Ayer tuve una mala noche, no conseguía dormir y a eso de las seis conseguí conciliar el sueño y por eso no bajé a desayunar.

-Si eso le pasa a menudo puedo ayudarla. Yo también padezco de insomnio y suelo prepararme una poción que me ayuda a dormir. Relaja la mente y los músculos y evita cualquier tipo de mal sueño. Es una receta propia y bastante efectiva.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento profesor, pero preferiría no tener que tomar ninguna poción. No es que tenga nada en contra de ellas, ni que no me fíe de usted. Simplemente prefiero no tener que acostumbrarme a tomar algo para poder dormir.

-Como usted quiera, de todas formas ya sabe, cuando lo necesite siempre tengo preparadas unas cuantas.

Snape se levantó de la silla, encaminando sus pasos hacia una de las múltiples estanterías.

¿Le importa si observo la clase de libros que tiene?

-Claro que no, mire todo lo que quiera.

Snape recorrió las estanterías, para afirmar lo que ya pensaba "Son casi todos relacionados con las artes oscuras. En cierta manera es lógico pues al fin y al cabo es profesora de DCAO"

-Tiene usted una cantidad asombrosa de libros para su corta edad.

-Ha dicho eso como si yo tuviera ahora 15 años, y para su información ya tengo 23.

Lizhen se levantó de su silla y se acercó a donde estaba Snape.

-No quise decir eso, simplemente que me extrañaba que tuviera tantos libros. Y lo que más me extraña es la cantidad de libros que tiene sobre artes oscuras.

-Me gusta leer mucho. Los libros han sido para mi como amigos. Casi siempre he estado sola, como le dije en Durmstrang apenas tenia amigos, quizás solo compañeros, por eso cuando terminaba mis tareas me quedaba mucho tiempo libre así que me dedicaba a leer. Aunque eso siempre me gustó, desde bien pequeña. Supongo que lo heredaría de mi padreél siempre tenía un libro que leer y cosas que aprender. Y lo de las artes oscuras, simplemente me gusta. Mire creo que tengo por aquí un libro que le gustaría.

"Ha cambiado de tema completamente, no me ha querido dar una razón. Supongo que no tendrá demasiada confianza en mi como para contarme algo de su pasado."

Lizhen comenzó a buscar el libro en las estanterías, tan concentrada estaba buscándolo que no se percató de que se comenzaba a acercar demasiado al profesor. Severus notó ese acercamiento, como también notó el aroma que desprendía Lizhen.

"Su perfume es tan dulce como ella, ese olor a frutas es delicioso. Es un aroma que me resulta familiar" Snape aspiró el suave aroma de Lizhen. "Huele a moras"

- Me gusta su perfume profesora Darktear, las moras siempre fueron mi fruta favorita.

En ese momento Lizhen se percató de su proximidad a Severus y se sonrojó en extremo debido a esto y a lo que el profesor le acababa de decir.

-Ehhh...aquí esta el libro- _dijo mientras se lo mostraba a Severus._

Era un libro con tapas negras, algo grueso y con unas letras rojas ponía "Artes oscuras y pociones.¿Cuál es su relación?

-Parece interesante¿me lo presta?

-Claro que si profesor Snape, yo lo he leído varias veces.

Lizhen le ofrecía el libro a Severus, y este alargó sus manos para poder cogerlo. En ese instante las manos de ambos se rozaron. Severus pudo notar la calidez que emanaba de la piel de Lizhen y esta puedo notar todo lo contrario. Las manos de Severus eran frías como el hielo y esto provocaba un escalofrió en la profesora de DCAO.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ninguno de los dos apartaba sus manos. Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese dulce contacto, ese contraste de temperaturas entre ambos. Lizhen estaba muy nerviosa, notaba un cosquilleo en su estomago. Sus manos temblaban y de repente el libro cayó al suelo, rompiendo el mágico momento que ambos estaban viviendo. Snape se agachó rápidamente a recoger el libro.

- Gracias...se lo devolveré en cuanto pueda

-Si, no se preocupe.

Severus se dio la vuelta y marchó con pasos rápidos hacia sus aposentos, situados en las mazmorras.

Lizhen en su despacho seguía de pie. Su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, así que decidió sentarse en su silla.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Su fría piel me ha provocado un escalofrío. Y eso no me pasaba desde que..." _Una lagrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla_. " Severus...¿qué es lo que ha pasado? Te has preocupado por mi, me has dicho que te gusta mi aroma y luego el roce de tu piel" _Su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza y más lagrimas empañaban su mirada _" No puede ser...ese cosquilleo...esos ojos..." _Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar amargamente_. "No...no quiero...otra vez..."

Severus estaba tumbado en la cama, y a su lado el libro que Lizhen le había dejado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado

" Que piel tan cálida y suave, que aroma más dulce, que labios mas carnosos...Maldita sea Snape, no pienses eso. No puedes, no debes. ¿Por qué justamente hoy me he comportado de esa forma? Seguro que le he hecho daño diciéndole que era una desconocida, su cara estaba pálida pero luego esa contestación y esa sonrisa demostraban todo lo contrario o quizás solo fingía amabilidad... Y luego como me he atrevido a decirle que me gustaba su perfume. He perdido la cabeza, como me he podido comportar como un ligón de tres al cuarto, diciendo esa horterada. Es mas, como me he atrevido a decirle eso" _Severus se incorporó, quedando sentado en su cama. Miró sus manos y recordó el dulce momento que había vivido unos instantes atrás_ "Ha sido solo un ligero roce, pero notaba mi corazon palpitar más rápido de lo normal. ¿Qué habrá sentido ella? No apartaba sus manos de las mías, quizás a ella también..."

-SEVERUS SNAPE- _se gritó a si mismo_- deja de pensar estupideces.

Durante ese día intentaron no encontrarse el uno con el otro, pero inevitablemente tuvieron que verse durante la comida y la cena.

Su trato era respetuoso, como siempre, pero había algo de incomodidad por ambas partes. Tan solo se habían rozado las manos, pero para cada uno significaba algo distinto.

Durante dos días dejaron a un lado sus paseos y sus conversaciones. Se veían en la justa medida, no sabían porque actuaban así pero algo les obligaba a hacerlo.

Al tercer día, que era Sábado, Lizhen decidió que necesitaba hablar con él, pues echaba de menos sus conversaciones con Severus, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo que más añoraba era pasar tiempo con él, oír su voz y poder ver esos ojos negros que la tenían hechizada.

Durante el desayuno, Lizhen comenzó a hablar.

-Profesor Snape, quería preguntarle si usted...Bueno, es que voy a salir un rato a pasear por los jardines, Merrick necesita desentumecerse y como hoy ha salido un buen día pensaba que quizás, usted...¿quiere venir a pasear conmigo-

Lizhen esperaba un no como respuesta, pero aun así miraba con ojos suplicantes a Snape.

-De acuerdo. De todos modos tenía que ir a recoger unos ingredientes a casa de Hagrid.

¿ Hagrid¿Será el mismo Hagrid que yo conocía- _Lizhen hablaba más para si misma que para Severus._

-Desconozco si es el mismo, no soy un libro de respuestas.-_su tono de voz era frío y distante, como si despreciara a la profesora._

-De vez en cuando debería usted moderar el tono de sus comentarios profesor Snape.

El tono de Lizhen era de enfado, le había molestado mucho que le contestara de esa forma después de haber intentado acercarse a él para que siguieran siendo "amigos" como antes.

-No creo que usted deba darme indicaciones de cómo debo comportarme.

-No le doy indicaciones de como comportarse, solo le sugiero que le seria útil que de vez en cuando moderase su tono.

-Vuelvo a insistir profesora Darktear, usted es la menos adecuada para darme consejos de comportamiento. No soy yo quien va sonriendo estúpidamente a todo el mundo.

¡Pero quien demonios se cree usted que es¿Se cree con derecho a decirme eso? Solo intento ser amable con la gente, al contrario que usted, que lo único que intenta es estar solo por el resto de su vida. Es usted un huraño, antipático, egocéntrico y lo peor de todo es que disfruta con ello.

Lizhen se había levantado de la silla, la totalidad del profesorado miraba asombrado esa escena y también la mayoría de alumnos. En los ojos de Lizhen había enfado y rabia, pero Snape también pudo apreciar que comenzaban a brillar de una forma que a él no le gustaba nada. Sabía que ese brillo en sus ojos era el preludio de unas futuras lágrimas. Por desgracia había visto eso muchas veces en su vida.

-Gracias por alegrarme el día, profesor Snape.

La voz de Lizhen era un susurro que mezclaba ironía, odio y tristeza. Estas palabras fueron el detonante de que Snape empezara a sentir culpabilidad. Observó como ella se volvía hacia Albus diciéndole un "lo siento" y como sin ni siquiera mirarle salió del comedor.

Sus pasos se aceleraban más y más, debía llegar hasta su despacho. Notaba que las lagrimas querían salir de ella una vez más y no podía permitirse ese lujo. Por lo menos no debía llorar delante de nadie, quizás en su despacho cuando estuviera sola podría hacerlo.

Por fin llego a la puerta, la abrió y entró rápidamente en su despacho. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas. Miraba hacia la nada, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, pero lo más importante era que no quería llorar. Y menos por él.

No sabía porque le había afectado tanto el tono de desprecio que le había dirigido Snape, como tampoco sabia porque sus emociones estaban tan a flor de piel. De repente noto como algo cálido se deslizaba por su mejilla.

"Aquí están otra vez..." Las lágrimas se deslizaban juguetonas por sus mejillas, algunas atrevidas besaban sus labios y otras acariciaban su cuello.

"Severus eres un imbécil, no comprendo esa forma de hablarme. Unos días somos amigos y otros me tratas como si fuera una completa desconocida. Si tan solo comprendieras el daño que me haces. Si supieras lo que significas para mi. Por fin encuentro alguien que no se asusta ante mi gusto por las artes oscuras, alguien con quien charlar sin miedo de ser tachada de rara. Y en realidad eres como todos."

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero la expresión de Lizhen era serena, como si lo que estaba ocurriendo no tuviera que ver con ella.

Empezó a notar frío, debido a que estaba sentada en el suelo. Se levantó y se limpió con suavidad los restos de lágrimas. Se dirigió a la ventana que había en su despacho y abriéndola, aspiró el suave aroma que le traía el viento. Estuvo unos minutos así, sin mirar nada en especial, dejando la mirada perdida. Cuando hubo tomado el suficiente aire, se dirigió a la chimenea que estaba al fondo del despacho, la encendió y se sentó en el cómodo sofá que había a su lado. Miraba como ardía poco a poco la leña, como el fuego hacia sinuosas figuras que atraían su atención, le gustaba perderse en la calidez del fuego y dejar que sus pensamientos se agolparan en su mente.

Entonces empezó a recordar lo sucedido con Severus, su conversación, su acercamiento, el roce de su piel...y de nuevo las lágrimas afloraron en su sereno rostro.

" Tu extraño comportamiento hace que no te comprenda, el otro día fuiste tan dulce conmigo y hoy en cambio..."

Lizhen seguía llorando, y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Severus no hubo terminado el desayuno cuando se dirigió a su despacho. No quería encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de ninguno de los profesores, así que ni siquiera se despidió de ellos. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras que llegaban hasta las mazmorras, donde estaba ubicado su despacho. Nada más entrar en la habitación encendió la chimenea, intentando caldear el ambiente del lugar donde trabajaba. Se sentó en su sillón, cerró los ojos e intento pensar en todo lo que había hecho.

"Quizás sea mejor así, quizás siendo cruel con ella consiga apartar cualquier posible sentimiento afectivo que haya surgido en su cabeza. Si, es una buena idea, si ella me odia, estaré a salvo de caer en eso que llaman "amor". Y también la protejo a ella, no es bueno que se mezcle con gente como yo. He sido un mortífago, pero a pesar de que ya no lo soy el pasado siempre marca"

Snape abrió los ojos, y levantándose la manga de su camisa observó su querida marca, aquella que delimitaba sus emociones y sus actos. Aquella que no le dejaba vivir tranquilo. Aquella que le impedía mostrarse tal como era.

"Si, el pasado siempre marca. Ella también me miraría con miedo y desconfianza, como todos los demás. Bueno como casi todos."

Severus bajó la manga de su camisa, cubriendo aquella odiosa marca. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas, y hundió su cara entre las manos.

"Soy un cobarde, un mísero cobarde. Alego todas estas cosas pero en realidad quien tiene miedo soy yo. Tengo miedo de sentir algo más por ella, de empezar a quererla y que cuando descubra mi secreto empiece a odiarme. Y yo no tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para que me destrocen el corazón."

Los pensamientos del profesor fueron interrumpidos por un ligero golpe en la puerta. Era un elfo domestico, que venia a traerle un mensaje del director.

-Profesor, el señor Dumbledore quiere que vaya a su despacho.

-De acuerdo, enseguida iré.

El elfo cerró la puerta dejando a Severus con sus pensamientos.

"Y ahora tengo que enfrentarme con Albus, pero a él no le puedo engañar. Sus ojos se clavan en mi como si pudiera leer mi mente. Es un hombre ya mayor que realiza un gran trabajo pero aun así consigue enterarse de todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts y de los sentimientos de todas las personas."

Severus salió de su habitación y se dirigió al despacho de Albus, deseando no encontrarse con ningún profesor pero en especial no encontrarse con ella. Llegó al despacho y pronunciando la contraseña subió la escalera que le conducía a un sermón por parte de Albus.

-Hola Severus, siéntate por favor- _Snape se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore_.- Supongo que sabrás la causa de que te haya llamado.

-Pues no se el motivo Albus, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

-Severus, por favor, nos conocemos muy bien y sabes perfectamente porque estas aquí.

-Si lo se, supongo que no te gustó la forma en que converse con la profesora Darktear.

-Exacto Severus, sois compañeros y jamás debéis faltaros el respeto, sobretodo delante de los alumnos. Actuando de esa forma dais mal ejemplo a los niños. Pensaba que vosotros dos os llevabais bien, os he visto varias veces paseando por los jardines y también como has entrado unas cuantas veces en el despacho de Lizhen y como la has acompañado hasta su cuarto. Así que no entiendo tu respuesta de hoy, podías haber sido más amable.

¿Por qué? Es mi forma de ser, no soy una persona amable, todos lo dicen.

-Eso es lo que dicen, pero no tiene porque ser verdad. Te conozco amigo mío y en el fondo eres una buena persona. ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti? Lizhen me comentó lo que pasó el otro día, cuando la llamaste "desconocida" y ella en vez de enfadarse contigo, comprendió tu carácter y te perdono. No creo que a ella le caigas mal Severus ¿por qué no intentas ser su amigo?

¿Su amigo? No creo que ella quiera que lo sea, además en cuanto descubra mi pasado huirá de mi como han hecho otros. Para que esperanzarse con algo si luego se que voy a sufrir.

-Ella sabe que eres un mortífago. Bueno que lo fuiste. La avisé para que no se sorprendiera si lo descubría antes de que tu se lo contaras.

La cara de Snape pasó de una expresión serena e indiferente a una expresión de sorpresa. No podía creer lo que Albus le acababa de decir. Ella sabia lo que era y aun así seguía hablando con él.

-Espero que no te enfades conmigo por habérselo dicho

-No..no me enfado, pero...no entiendo...ella sigue hablándome...

-Su reacción fue de sorpresa e incredulidad al principio. Pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo, es más, noté algo de tristeza en sus ojos al saber de tu pasado. Siempre fue una niña que se preocupaba por todos y supongo que ahora sigue igual.

¿Y no dijo nada más- _Snape seguía con su expresión de sorpresa, no acababa de asimilar lo que Albus le estaba diciendo._

-Bueno...ella me dijo que todo el mundo necesita una segunda oportunidad, que cualquier persona puede tomar el camino erróneo debido a las circunstancias que le rodean en ese momento. Me dijo también que si yo confiaba en ti , ella lo haría también.

Después de las palabras del director, ambos quedaron en silencio. Snape le daba vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en lo que había hecho, en lo que había dicho, en lo que Lizhen sabía de él y lo que opinaba. En su interior había una confusión de sentimientos, se sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño a Lizhen y alegre por saber que ella no le iba a despreciar.

Severus miró a los azules ojos del anciano director, intentándole explicar con su mirada como se sentía.

-Supongo que le debo una disculpa.

-Si, y tal vez algún regalito- _Albus le guiñó un ojo a Severus, para intentar eliminar el ambiente tenso._

-Siempre igual Albus...Bueno me armaré de valor e iré a pedirle..._suspiro_ perdón.

Severus salió del despacho del director, debía ir a ver a Lizhen para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento. Pero antes se dirigiría al invernadero, había visto unas preciosas rosas negras que quizás le ayudaran a que Lizhen aceptara sus disculpas.

Severus se encontraba en su habitación, había recogido una rosa negra que permanecía encima de su cama.

"Es verdaderamente preciosa" pensaba Snape. La flor tenía los pétalos de color negro, del mismo color que los profundos ojos del profesor de pociones. Su tallo, con algunas espinas, era de color rojo fuego. En cierta manera, la rosa le recordaba a Lizhen.

Severus se acercó al espejo y miró su imagen reflejada en él. Su pelo tenia un aspecto algo descuidado, pero eso a él nunca le había importado. Su rostro mostraba claros signos de fatiga y de insomnio, ya que unas marcadas ojeras vivían debajo de sus ojos.

Agarró un pequeño bote que tenía en un armario y lo abrió. Era su mezcla especial, diversas hierbas que bien combinadas daban lugar a un delicioso perfume. Dejó caer unas gotas en su cuello y después cerro el bote. No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso pero tenia ganas de oler bien para aquella profesora.

Se coloco una de sus negras túnicas, cogió la rosa y con una media sonrisa en los labios se fue a ver a la profesora Darktear.

Lizhen seguía dormida en el sofàel llanto había conseguido que durmiera tranquilamente como no lo había hecho en días. Se había recostado completamente en el sofàsu cabeza descansada sobre uno de los mullidos cojines que lo decoraban, su lacia cabellera caía sobre su rostro, ocultándolo de la luz que producían las llamas de la chimenea. Su respiración era serena y tranquila, y ningún mal sueño rondaba por su cabeza.

Severus llegó al despacho de Lizhen y suavemente tocó la puerta. Esperó unos minutos pero nadie abría la puerta. Volvió a llamar pero esta vez con más fuerza, esperó unos segundos y notó como alguien caminaba hacia la puerta. Lizhen abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Severus. No sabia que decir ni que hacer, ahora no estaba enfadada con él pero tampoco tenía ganas de hablarle.

-Buenos días profesora Darktear, yo venía a...- _Severus no sabía como explicar lo que sentía_¿Podría pasar a su despacho un momento?

Lizhen dudaba si dejarle pasar o no, le miró fijamente y vio como Snape tenia una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos. El tono de su voz era más dulce que el que había tenido por la mañana, así que decidió dejarle pasar.

Severus entró en el despacho y se fijó en Lizhen que todavía no había dicho nada. Su mirada se posó en los ojos de ella, y vio que estaban rojos. También se fijó en su rostro y pudo ver restos de lagrimas.

"Ha estado llorando, y todo por mi culpa. No se como lo hago, pero acabo haciendo daño a la gente que me importa"

¿Qué es lo que quiere profesor Snape- _el tono de Lizhen era frío y amargo_- Espero que no haya venido para volver a ridiculizar mi forma de actuar.

-No, yo venia a...no se como decirle esto. Es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado. Me he portado mal con usted, creo que mi tono de voz no era el adecuado para dirigirme a usted como tampoco era el comentario que dije. Supongo que siempre me comporto así y me deje llevar por la costumbre. Usted sabe que para mantener el respeto debemos comportarnos de un modo severo pero hay ocasiones en las que no debería actuar así. No se si me habré explicado con claridad.

-No la verdad es que no he entendido nada de lo que ha dicho si he de serle sincera- _esta vez el tono de Lizhen era más dulce, un sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, sabía que Severus quería pedirle perdón_¿Me podría explicar otra vez que es lo que quiere decirme?

Severus bajó su mirada, iba a pedirle perdón y no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas profesora Darktear.

-Sus disculpas quedan aceptadas profesor Snape.

Severus miró a los ojos de la joven y volvió a notar la calidez que desprendía su mirada y como una suave sonrisa volvía a aparecer en sus labios. Se sentía bien viéndola de aquella manera, le gustaba tener esa sonrisa y esa mirada para el solo.

-Me alegro de haber hecho las paces con usted- _Lizhen se acercó un poco más al profesor-_ estos últimos días han sido muy aburridos y algo tristes para mi por no poder conversar con usted.

-Para mi también lo han sido...-_Severus se acordó en ese momento de su pequeño regalo_- He pasado por el invernadero y he recogido esto para usted, espero que le guste.

Severus mostró la rosa negra a Lizhen, tendiendo su mano para que ella la cogiera.

-Oh es preciosa, jamás había visto una rosa negra.

Lizhen alargó su mano para coger la rosa, pero uno de las espinas se clavó en su dedo provocándole dolor.

¡Ay! Mira que soy torpe, me he clavado una espina.

Severus se dio la vuelta y dejó la rosa en la mesa y rápidamente se acercó a Lizhen para ver el estado de su herida. Tomó suavemente su mano y vio la pequeña herida que había producido la espina y como algo de sangre salía de ella. Sacó un pañuelo negro y envolvió el dedo de Lizhen.

Mientras Severus sostenía la mano de Lizhen entre la suyas, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Lizhen notó como un suave calor subía por sus mejillas y sabía que en breve estas adquirirían un tono rojizo.

-Alguien me dijo un vez que las rosas son como el amor, pueden ser bellísimas pero también dolorosas.

Severus soltó las manos de Lizhen y se alejó un poco de ella, intentando no pensar en la calidez de sus manos.

-Es un símil bastante extraño, pero quizás sea cierto.

-Yo creo que es totalmente cierto...-_en la voz de Lizhen había un tono de tristeza_- Profesor muchas gracias por la flor.

Severus volvió a mirar a la joven y vio como unas lagrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro, pero aun así ella le seguía mirando con dulzura y su sonrisa no se había borrado de su cara. De repente, en un acto reflejo y sin saber porque, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola hacia él.

Lizhen no sabía que hacer, esa reacción la había dejado sin palabras, pero sin proponérselo sus manos rodearon la cintura de Severus. El era bastante alto, pero ella también así que apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, con su rostro dirigido al cuello del profesor. Un delicioso aroma inundó su nariz, una mezcla de diversas hierbas hacían que Severus oliera tan bien. Lizhen cerró sus ojos y aspiraba el aroma de aquel hombre que la tenía hechizada desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Las manos de Snape acariciaban el pelo y la espalda de la joven, deslizándose poco a poco hasta su cintura para terminar rodeándola con sus brazos. Volvía a sentir el olor a moras de la mujer, como también sentía su cálida respiración en su cuello.

Lizhen se encontraba en el paraíso, a pesar de que seguía llorando no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Necesitaba el contacto de alguien querido, el calor de otro ser humano. Cerró sus ojos mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Severus, temiendo que aquello fuera un sueño y que de un momento a otro despertara.

Mil y un pensamientos recorrían la mente del profesor de pociones, sabía que estaba actuando erróneamente, que su comportamiento era el inadecuado, pero por una vez hizo caso a su corazón y disfrutó del momento que estaba viviendo.

Ambos deseaban que ese momento fuera eterno, que el tiempo parara dejándoles abrazados de por vida, sintiendo el corazón y la respiración del otro, aspirando profundamente el aroma que desprendían. Pero sabían que eso no era posible.

Severus rompió el abrazo, alejándose lentamente de Lizhen. La miró a los ojos y con su mano limpió las lágrimas que recorrían su cara. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, y se sintió extraño pues hacia muchísimo tiempo que no sonreía a nadie de esa forma.

-Tiene una sonrisa preciosa profesor, si me permite debo decirle que debería mostrarla mas a menudo.

¿Y que me confundieran con usted? Creo que ir sonriendo a todo el mundo no es muy apropiado para mi. No va con mi carácter.

-Me conformo con que de vez en cuando me dedique una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

-Tendré que pensarlo seriamente señorita Darktear- _una sonrisita picara se dibujaba en los labios de Severus._

-Entonces yo también tendré que pensar seriamente el volver a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Lizhen miraba divertida al profesor de pociones, que había borrado su sonrisa de los labios y la miraba con preocupación, pensando que quizás lo que decía fuese cierto.

¡Es broma profesor! No soy una persona rencorosa y siempre perdono a todo aquel que en realidad siente su disculpa. Tendría que hacerme algo muy horroroso para que no le perdonara.

-Espero que eso no suceda nunca. Por cierto¿sigue en pie ese paseo del que me habló?

-Si claro que si, pero creo que deberemos posponerlo para mañana, ahora ya no da tiempo pues es casi la hora de comer y por la tarde hace demasiado frío para Merrick.

-Tiene razón, entonces ¿me permitiría el honor de acompañarla hasta el comedor- Severus ofrecía su brazo a la profesora.

-El honor es mío profesor- y con una sonrisa Lizhen pasó su brazo por el de Severus y juntos se dirigieron a comer.

Cuando ambos entraron juntos al comedor, más de un alumno se quedó asombrado al ver como el odiado profesor de pociones iba con aquella profesora que, a pesar de su aspecto era dulce y amable con todos los alumnos.

Snape se sentía orgulloso de ir con ella, pues entre aquellas miradas de odio y rencor también podía ver miradas de envidia por parte de los chicos de los últimos cursos.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Albus les sonrió amablemente.

-Veo que habéis hecho las paces y ya sois amigos de nuevo. Me alegro.

Lizhen se sentó entre Albus y Severus, tal y como lo había hecho desde que llegó a la escuela de magia.

-Albus siento muchísimo la escena de antes, te aseguro que jamás volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes, es lógico que incluso las personas tranquilas perdamos los nervios alguna vez. Ahora lo importante es que no volváis a discutir delante de los alumnos.

-No se preocupe Albus- _esta vez hablaba Severus_- Le aseguro que hemos hablado seriamente sobre nuestra actuación y prometemos no volver a comportarnos de esa forma.

Albus asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer pues los platos ya estaban llenos con deliciosas comidas.

La tarde transcurrió para ambos profesores con tranquilidad, después de comer cada uno se dirigió a su despacho pues una gran cantidad de deberes esperaban a ser corregidos. No se vieron hasta la hora de la cena, pues habian estado encerrados en sus despachos toda la tarde, así que ambos tenian ganas de hablar el uno con el otro.

Iniciaron una conversación sobre pociones, en la cual Severus mostraba su gran conocimiento sobre estas a Lizhen. Ambos continuaron conversando hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de la profesora de DCAO.

-Creo que a usted le esta gustando esto de acompañarme hasta mi cuarto.

Severus noto como se sonrojaba. En realidad si que le gustaba acompañarla hasta su cuarto, pero el siempre alegaba que se despistaba y se olvidaba de seguir el camino hacia la mazmorra.

-Si a usted le molesta no tiene mas que decírmelo y no lo volvere a hacer.

-No me molesta profesor, simplemente me hace gracia que siempre se le olvide tomar el camino hacia su cuarto. Cambiando de tema¿a qué hora quiere que quedemos para el paseo de mañana?

-Si no tiene inconveniente, las 10 en punto es una buena hora.

-De acuerdo, pues a las 10 en la puerta principal. Buenas noches profesor y dulces sueños.

Lizhen se acerco cuidadosamente a Severus y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la profesora se metió rápidamente en su cuarto, dejando a Severus un tanto sorprendido.

Pues ya esta aquí el tercer capitulo, en realidad iba a ser muuucho más largo pero si lo continuaba creo que hasta el mes de Marzo no hubieseis leído nada de mi .

He estado bastante ocupada últimamente, pues entre exámenes y trabajos, las prácticas que estoy haciendo en el cole y que he pillado un constipado bastante fuerte, apenas tenia ganas de escribir. Cuando me sentaba frente a la pantalla la inspiración se iba volando y me venía en lo momentos menos oportunos ( mientras estaba estudiando, a las 5 de la mañana cuando no conseguía dormir, ...)

Pero bueno aquí esta por fin, espero que os guste, lo he releído y reescrito varias veces porque había cosas que no me terminaban de gustar.

Por cierto¿con la clasificación que tiene el fic que tipo de escenas puedo escribir? Es decir, me lío un poco con lo de PG, PG13 y todo eso, y no se que tipo de cosas puedo poner y cuales no...A ver si alguien me ayuda

Ah y también leyendo un par de fics por ahí, leí que la protagonista casi se convierte en una MarySue. ¿Qué es eso? Perdonar mi poca inteligencia pero es que no lo pillo.

Bueno y ahora paso a comentar las reviews

**DrakeMalfoy: **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, me alegro de que te guste! Si, tienes razón a mi también me vienen ideas en el metro, aunque no me explico el porque con la cantidad de gente y de ruido que hay no se puede uno concentrar. Ya leí tu fic y te dejé una review, está muy bien y lo recomiendo a todo el mundo . A ver si actualizas que tengo ganas de ver que pasa entre los dos.

**marissastack: **En realidad Lizhen ha hechizado a Severus por eso está así XD. Que va es broma, me apetecía poner a Sev un poquito más amable de lo que es normalmente. Además a él le intriga esa profesora tan misteriosa.( es que es un cotilla )

**amsp14: **Muchas gracias por tu alabanza, me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Si la verdad es que en los dos primeros capítulos Severus se porta muy bien pero en este ya vuelve a tener su carácter huraño . Aun así después se comporta dulcemente con Lizhen.

**Sariluri: **Con eso del beso me diste una gran idea, jijiiji. Es un casto beso en la mejilla que conste, pero aun así Severus se queda pelin paradito. Me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias . Y si, tienes razón no hay tiempo para nada, con lo que me gusta a mi escribir...Si, me lo tomo con tranquilidad porque si me agobiase al final le cogería asco al fic.

**Wolfgang-Snape: **Si la verdad es que en el aspecto exterior es muy parecida a Severus, y en el interior quizás también...ya se descubrirá con el tiempo. Bueno aunque Lizhen sonríe mas que él XD

También agradecer a todos aquellos que lean el fic aunque no dejen review ( anímense que no cuesta nada y yo no me como a nadie )

Hasta la próxima!


	4. El Ouroboros

Antes de empezar advertir que los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, menos algunos que son míos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es ficción. Y que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro . Allá vamos. Bueno antes de nada, deciros que lo que veais en cursiva es un dialogo, yo en el word pongo los guiones, pero cuando se pasa aqui y lo compruebo por ultima vez no salen. He probado a ponerlos en el quickedit, pero cuando guardo se vuelven a borrar asique...Si alguien me explica el porque estare agradecida.

Capitulo 3...El ouroboros

Solo había sido un beso, un simple beso en la mejilla, era algo normal entre gente que se conocía. Pero aun así estaba perplejo por la actuación de Lizhen. Quizás todo lo sucedido durante el día había desembocado en que ella le besara.

Snape se quedó unos instantes frente a la puerta de la profesora, sin saber que hacer o como sentirse. ¿Alegre o triste¿Ofendido o halagado? Por una parte ese tipo de contactos no iban mucho con su personalidad, no porque no le gustaran sino porque durante toda su vida no había recibido señales de cariño por parte de nadie.

Sus padres jamás le abrazaron o le besaron, cuando se hacía alguna herida y corría llorando a su madre esta lo curaba sin mas y le decía que un hombre jamás debía llorar.

Si tenía alguna pesadilla y gritaba en medio de la noche nadie iba a su cama a tranquilizarlo y abrazarle. En sus recuerdos no había ninguna imagen de sus padres mostrándole el cariño que supuestamente debían haberle tenido.

Esto consiguió que poco a poco, aquel niño que en un principio era dulce, se convirtiera en alguien huraño, poco sociable y que odiaba cualquier contacto físico con alguien.

Pero por otro lado le gustó aquel gesto, aquellos dulces y cálidos labios que se habían posado sobre su fría piel le transmitieron un sentimiento de bienestar que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Esa noche consiguió dormir tranquilamente, soñando con un ángel de alas negras que lo acogía en sus brazos y que lo acunaba en su regazo.

A la mañana siguiente solo Lizhen bajó a desayunar y se extrañó al no ver en la mesa al profesor de pociones. Conversó con Albus sobre la marcha de sus clases y con Minerva sobre un nuevo ajedrez que iban a comprar pues el que tenían estaba ya demasiado viejo.

Lizhen terminó de desayunar rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación para poder leer un rato antes de ir a pasear con Severus. Por dentro estaba algo nerviosa, pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que no salía a pasear con él pero en cuanto se puso a leer se olvido de sus nervios. Tan atenta estaba leyendo el libro que no se dio cuenta de que quedaban un par de minutos para las diez, así que poniéndose una túnica y cogiendo a Merrick se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Severus no bajó a desayunar porque se había quedado dormido. Este hecho le sorprendió muchísimo pues casi nunca en su vida se había quedado dormido hasta una hora tan tarde.

Tan solo le quedaba media hora para ducharse y vestirse, pues a las 10 había quedado con Lizhen. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y con una alegría inusual en él empezó a prepararse para tomar un baño.

En menos de diez minutos se había duchado y después de secarse completamente empezó a vestirse totalmente de negro. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió al espejo, se secó el pelo y como había hecho el día anterior dejó caer unas gotas de su perfume en su cuello.

Abrió su armario y cogió una túnica negra bastante ligera, había salido un buen día y hacía algo de calor.

Como no quería hacer esperar a su compañera subió rápidamente (más de lo que podía) las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta la planta principal y de allí se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, no vio a la profesora y mirando su reloj por si acaso había llegado demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que aun faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada.

Snape esperaba pacientemente cuando vio a alguien andar con prisa por el pasillo, era Lizhen que venia con el pelo algo alborotado y con el pequeño cuervo en su mano.

_Siento...llegar...tarde_- su voz era algo entrecortada.

_No se preocupe, no pasa nada._

_Disculpe otra vez, estaba leyendo un libro y me concentré tanto que se me paso el tiempo._

_No me pida perdón, no he estado tanto tiempo esperando._

Lizhen miró a los ojos del profesor y le sonrió como siempre hacía.

_En el fondo es usted un hombre amable, solo que no le gusta demostrarlo._

_Dejemos ese tema y mejor comencemos nuestro paseo._

Severus abrió la puerta cediendo el paso a Lizhen, y cuando ambos estaban fuera pudieron observar el precioso día que hacía. El Sol calentaba dulcemente el paisaje, algunos pájaros revoloteaban alegremente y algunos alumnos paseaban por el jardín.

Lizhen abrió su mano y dejó al cuervo que volara libremente, Merrick abrió lentamente sus alas como desperezándose y acto seguido emprendió el vuelo. Dio un par de vueltas rápidas y enseguida volvió a la mano de su dueña.

_Puedes volar lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado con los pájaros más grandes que tu y si ves a algún alumno con comida no se la robes. Yo estaré paseando con el profesor, en cuanto te sientas cansado ven conmigo._

Lizhen dio un suave beso al pájaro y este emprendió su vuelo.

_Trata al cuervo como si fuese su hijo, no creo que entienda sus advertencias al fin y al cabo es solo un pájaro._

_Quizás será solo un pájaro, pero me entiende a la perfección y si no ya se lo demostraré cuando quiera. Y tanto como tratarlo como a un hijo no, pero lo quiero mucho y para mi es algo más que una mascota._

_Cada cual es libre de hacer lo que quiera, incluso querer de una forma exagerada a un pájaro._

_Profesor, por favor, no se ponga en plan borde conmigo. No me gustaría discutir con usted. Venga, vayamos a ver a Hagrid. ¿Es un gigante con una gran barba, ojos negros y amor por todos los animales?_

_Si, no creo que haya otra persona como él en todo el mundo. En un ser un tanto singular._

_Pues entonces vayamos, tengo muchas ganas de verlo._

_Si no es una indiscreción por mi parte, si no ha estudiado en Hogwarts¿de que conoce a Hagrid?_

_Se lo contaré mientras vamos hacia su casa._

Severus tendió su brazo a la dama y esta aceptó encantada, con paso tranquilo y disfrutando del precioso día ambos profesores paseaban por los extensos jardines de Hogwarts hasta la pequeña casa de Hagrid.

_Mi madre es una gran amiga de Albus, él la conoce desde que nació y muchas veces mi madre venía a verle y siempre me traía con ella. Me gustaba estar con Albus porque siempre me daba golosinas y caramelos, pero también me lo pasaba muy bien con Hagrid porque tenía un montón de historias que contar sobre animales. Adoro los animales y él siempre me enseñaba uno nuevo cada vez que iba. Por eso tengo muchas ganas de verlo, desde que ingresé en Durmstrang no lo he visto._

_Ahora comprendo el porque de su entusiasmo por ver a ese grandullón._

Mientras hablaban, casi habían llegado a la cabaña del amable gigante.

Este estaba sentado en las escaleras que llegaban hasta su puerta, con un gran trozo de madera en una mano y una navaja en la otra. Estaba tallando un hipogrifo para su pequeña colección de animales de madera.

Hagrid levantó su vista del trozo de madera, y pudo observar como el profesor de pociones caminaba hacia él acompañado de una joven.

Miró detenidamente los rasgos de la chica que le recordaban a alguien que conocía, ahondó en su memoria y por fin encontró a la persona que tenía frente suya.

Lizhen también pudo comprobar que aquel hombre era el que ella esperaba, aquel gigante que siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar con ella y a enseñarle mil y una criaturas.

Ambos profesores estaban a pocos pasos de Hagrid, cuando este se levantó y con pasos rápidos se dirigió a Lizhen, abrazándola fuertemente.

_Mi pequeña Lizhen, cuanto has crecido, estas hecha toda una mujercita._

_Yo también me alegro de verte Hagrid._

Hagrid dejó en el suelo a la profesora y volvió a mirarla de arriba a abajo.

_Has crecido mucho, pero has cambiado poco, sigues teniendo la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía, menos mal que tu madre nos tenía informados a Albus y a mi. Desde que te fuiste al colegio no te volvimos a ver.¿Y que te trae por aquí pequeña? Acabo de llegar esta mañana de ir a ver a mi hermana y por eso no sabia nada de que estabas aquí._

_¿Albus no te contó nada? Quizás quería darte una sorpresa...Pues soy profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del mejor colegio de magia. A partir de ahora me veras mucho por aquí._

_Me alegro muchísimo pequeña, es una alegría poder tenerte de nuevo por aquí cerca. Espero que sigas teniendo afición a las criaturas mágicas. Ahora además de guardabosques soy el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

Severus observaba la conversación entre ambas personas, pero sobretodo observaba a Lizhen, como en sus ojos había dulzura y cariño cuando miraba a Hagrid.

Ella era todo lo contrario a él, de sus ojos solo emanaba odio e indiferencia. Él jamás sonreía a nadie y tampoco trataba con amabilidad al resto de magos y alumnos. Pero a la vez se sentía igual a ella, sus ojos también tenían una sombra de tristeza, su carácter era reservado y su amor por las artes oscuras era igual al de ella.

_Profesor Snape, tengo listo ya el ingrediente que me pidió, ahora mismo se lo doy._

Hagrid entro dentro de su cabaña para buscar el ingrediente.

_¿Qué tipo de ingrediente es?_

_Piel de Ouroboros, es el principal ingrediente para preparar la poción que le dije, aquella que conseguía un relajamiento de músculos y pensamiento._

_Si ya me acuerdo, me suena de algo el nombre de Ouroboros pero no consigo acordarme._

Antes de que Severus le diera una respuesta, Hagrid salió de su casa cargado con el ingrediente. Lizhen quedó sorprendida por el tamaño del ingrediente.

_No tengo ninguna caja para poder guardarla, pero he enrollado la piel para que su transporte sea mas fácil._

_No importa, lo llevare así. Profesora, el Ouroboros es una clase de serpiente bastante extraña. Nosotros tenemos una en el Bosque Prohibido que como puede comprobar por el tamaño de su piel es bastante grande. La caracteriza una piel negra como el carbón y unos ojos rojos y brillantes. A pesar de su apariencia es una serpiente totalmente inofensiva._

_Me suena esa descripción pero todavía no averiguo porque me suena tanto ese nombre._

_Pequeña-_ intervino Hagrid_- ¿acaso no recuerdas tu primer encuentro con una criatura mágica?_

_Oh...es verdad...casi no me acordaba..._

**Inicio del flash back**

Hagrid estaba sentado en las escaleras de su cabaña. En una mano sostenía un pequeño trozo de madera y en la otra una afilada navaja. Estaba intentando tallar su primer animal de madera, ya que había decidido hacer una pequeña colección.

A lo lejos dos figuras se acercaban a él, la más alta tenía un andar elegante y la pequeña corría vivaracha alrededor de la otra. Según se iban acercando Hagrid pudo distinguir quienes eran.

_Buenos días señora Darktear, hola pequeña ¿qué tal están?_

_Te he dicho muchas veces Hagrid que me llames por mi nombre, si nos conocemos de hace muchísimo tiempo. Estamos bien gracias y tu ¿qué tal estas?_

_Tienes razón Niara, pues estoy bien, aunque algo cansado la verdad._

La mujer con la que hablaba Hagrid debía tener unos 38 años. Vestía una túnica de color morado oscuro, casi negro que contrastaba con su cabello rojizo. Este era bastante largo y liso, llegando más allá de la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos también eran rojos como dos pequeños rubíes y de ellos emanaba una mezcla de dulzura y calidez. Su tez era pálida y solo unas pequeñas pecas adornaban su cara. La mujer era de una estatura considerable, aunque sin llegar a la inconmensurable altura de Hagrid, y su figura era esbelta. Tenia un porte elegante y sereno, y una voz dulce y calmada.

_Hagrid¿hoy me vas a enseñar algún animal mágico? Ya tengo seis años, soy lo suficientemente mayor._

La otra persona que comenzó a hablar era una niña pequeña de unos seis años. Su cabello era rojizo al igual que el de la mujer, aunque no tan largo como el de ella, pues la niña llevaba una graciosa melena que le llegaba por la mandíbula. Sus ojos eran negros, y desprendían la típica curiosidad y vivacidad de los niños.

_Lizhen- _le reprendió su madre_- no molestes a Hagrid pidiéndole cosas que lo puedan poner en un compromiso._

_No te preocupes Niara, no pasa nada. Lizhen si te portas bien quizás te enseñe algo muy bonito._

_Hagrid ¿ te importaría quedarte con ella? Tengo que hablar con Albus sobre unas cosas y seria mejor que..._

_Niara, tranquila yo me quedaré con ella._

_Yo también quiero ver a Albus mamÂ?Por qué no puedo ir?_

_Tranquila, luego lo veras. En cuanto termine de hablar con él venimos a buscarte._

Niara le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y marchó camino al castillo. Hagrid y Lizhen se despidieron de la mujer y comenzaron a charlar.

_¿Te apetece un té y algo de pastel? Te aseguro que esta vez es reciente y no esta duro._

_Vale, pero luego ¿me enseñaras eso que me has prometido?_

_Pero solo si te portas bien, aunque conociéndote seguro que lo haces. Venga entremos que tengo mucha hambre._

Hagrid entró seguido de la pequeña. Esta se acomodó en el gran sillón del gigante, mientras este preparaba algo de té. Lizhen no dejaba de mirar a todos lados por si veía aquello que Hagrid quería enseñarle, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada.

Hagrid sirvió una taza de té y un trozo de pastel a la pequeña e hizo lo mismo para él. Se sentó en otro sillón que había enfrente de donde estaba la pequeña y comenzó a hablar con ella.

_Estoy tallando un trozo de madera con forma de búho. Quiero hacer una colección de animales de madera tallados por mi._

_¡Eso debe ser muy difícil! Aunque una vez terminados deben ser muy bonitos. ¿Y ya tienes alguno hecho?_

_No, todavía no. Se me ocurrió la idea ayer y estoy empezando por uno fácil._

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, era un alumno que venía a traerle un mensaje del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

_Dile que enseguida voy. Lizhen tengo que salir un momento, así que quiero que te portes bien y no salgas de aquí. Yo no tardo nada, voy a llevarle una cosa al profesor y enseguida vuelvo. Si quieres más pastel puedes coger._

Lizhen se quedó sola en la cabaña, tomando un poco de té y algo de pastel. De repente oyó un ruido que venía de una caja próxima a la puerta. El ruido se volvió a oír y la niña se asustó un poco, pero enseguida desapareció su miedo y se acercó a la caja.

Poco a poco la abrió y para su sorpresa dentro había una pequeña serpiente que no mediría más de dos palmos. Su piel era de un brillante negro y sus ojos eran rojos. Al verla Lizhen se asustó un poco pero después se dio cuenta de que la serpiente estaba temblando y la miraba con ojos miedosos. No sabía que hacer, quizás la serpiente tenía miedo y si la cogía se tranquilizaría, pero si la cogía Hagrid se enfadaría con ella. Durante unos momentos dudó que hacer, pero le daba pena la serpiente pues en realidad parecía que tuviera miedo de algo. La pequeña metió sus manos en la caja y cogió a la serpiente, que como era pequeña cabía perfectamente en las manos de la niña. Lizhen se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a acariciar a la pequeña serpiente que dejaba de temblar.

_No temas preciosa, no te voy a hacer daño-_ Lizhen acariciaba a la serpiente y le hablaba dulcemente_- Seguro que ahí dentro estabas incomoda y tenías miedo de que pasara algo._

La serpiente reposaba tranquilamente en el regazo de Lizhen, cuando Hagrid entró por la puerta. Al ver la imagen se asustó pues aunque sabía que la serpiente era inofensiva cabía la posibilidad de que le atacara.

_Hagrid yo...lo siento...es que..._

_¿Por qué has cogido la serpiente? Te podía haber mordido y haberte hecho daño._

_Pero es que estaba temblando y tenía miedo. La tenías encerrada en esa caja y ella estaba asustada. Yo no quería hacerte enfadar, pero me dio pena la serpiente. Por favor perdóname Hagrid._

Dos lagrimas empezaban a caer por las mejillas de Lizhen, que seguía acariciando la serpiente.

_Pequeña no llores, no me gusta que me hayas desobedecido y por eso debería decírselo a tu madre. Pero no lo haré. Veo que la serpiente te ha cogido cariño, eso es porque eres amable y cariñosa y quieres a aquellos que te rodean. Además esa era la sorpresa que te iba a enseñar._

Hagrid se sentó cerca de la niña y siguieron jugando con la pequeña serpiente.

**Fin del flash back**

_Entonces la piel que le acabas de dar al profesor es de aquella serpiente._

_Si pequeña, y como ves ha crecido bastante. Ahora ya no cabría en tus manos, aunque seguro que si te viese se acurrucaría en tu regazo para que la acariciaras._

_Si algún día vas a verla, avísame que me haría ilusión volver a acariciarla._

Lizhen y Severus se despidieron de Hagrid para dirigirse al castillo.

_Me ha impresionado su historia de la serpiente¿no le dio miedo la serpiente?. Siendo una niña tan pequeña me ha extrañado que no tuviese miedo de ella._

_Pues la verdad no me dan miedo. No me da miedo ningún animal, solo respeto pues algunos si que pueden ser peligrosos. Además las serpientes siempre me habían gustado, las encontraba majestuosas y elegantes. Puede parecer algo extraño, pero yo siempre he sido algo rara._

_Vaya, así que usted tiene cierto amor por las serpientes. ¿Sabia que el emblema de Slytherin es una serpiente?- una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en la cara de Severus._

_Si, claro que lo sabía. Aunque no haya estudiado aquí, he leído algunos libros sobre su historia. Y se perfectamente que animal representa a cada casa. Así que siendo usted el jefe de su antigua casa también adorará a las serpientes.¿ O quizás me equivoco?_

_No se ha equivocado en nada, me encantan las serpientes. Aunque quizás ya no les profeso tanta admiración como cuando era joven._

Ya casi habían llegado al castillo cuando Lizhen se paró en seco, recordando algo que había olvidado.

_Por poco me olvido de Merrick, es extraño que no haya vuelto todavía. La verdad es que se cansa enseguida de volar._

En ese momento una mancha oscura volaba irregularmente por el cielo, su vuelo era bajo llegando casi a tocar la tierra. A poca distancia de donde estaban los profesores se desplomó en el suelo y Lizhen observó que aquella mancha era su cuervo.

El pobre cuervo estaba herido, uno de sus ojos estaba medio cerrado ya que la sangre que manaba de una herida de la cabeza le impedía abrirlo. También tenía heridas en sus alas y su respiración era entrecortada.

La profesora cogió entre sus manos al pequeño pájaro y corrió, seguida de Severus, hasta su despacho.

Una vez allí, apartó los papeles de su mesa y tumbó al cuervo sobre ella.

Abrió un pequeño cajón que había debajo del escritorio y sacó unos botes que contenían líquidos de diversos colores: rojo, azul, plateado y dorado. Acto seguido conjuró un pequeño caldero y con rapidez echó un poco de cada liquido, mientras recitaba por lo bajo los ingredientes que debía echar.

_5 gotas de sangre de rubí...una cucharada de viento ártico...medio bote de argentea...una gota de flavum..._

Severus miraba asombrado la rapidez con la que Lizhen realizaba la poción, y no solo rapidez sino exactitud en las medidas. Aunque en realidad Severus no sabía si estaba realizando una poción, pues no había oído nunca la mezcla que estaba haciendo aquella mujer.

_Ignis gelu_

Lizhen movió su varita y en su mano apareció una bola de lo que supuestamente era fuego. Supuestamente, porque al contrario del fuego el color que tenía la bola era un azul intenso en el centro que poco a poco se difuminaba para dar paso al color blanco que había en sus extremos. La profesora echó la bola dentro del caldero y comenzó a remover la sustancia que poco a poco se solidificaba convirtiéndose en una pomada.

Lizhen cogió un poco de la pomada y comenzó a extenderla por las heridas del cuervo.

La pomada era de un color plateado muy brillante que contrastaba con la sangre y el color negro del cuervo. Lizhen seguía extiendo el ungüento por el cuerpo de Merrick hasta que por fin cubrió todas sus heridas, cogió al pequeño cuervo y lo envolvió en un pañuelo para que su cuerpo absorbiese bien la pomada. Se sentó en el sillón y dejó al cuervo en su regazo. Un par de gotas de sudor se mezclaban con una lágrima que empezaba a recorrerle el rostro.

Severus se acercó hasta ella y sacando su habitual pañuelo negro, secó el sudor y las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Después, volvió a guardar el pañuelo y se sentó en el sofàjusto enfrente de ella, sin saber que decirle.

Severus solo la miraba, observando como el fuego de la chimenea hacía resplandecer sus bellos ojos que miraban llenos de preocupación al pequeño animal. Su pelo se había alborotado por todo lo ocurrido, y caía desordenado hacia delante, sobre sus hombros. Su pelo se veía sumamente sedoso y era largo, llegando más allá de la mitad de la espalda. Y su color era de un intenso rojo fuego, pero no como el de los Weasley, el de ella era más hermoso. Por lo menos para él.

_No sabía que usted también sabía preparar pociones._

Las palabras de Severus sacaron del pequeño trance en el que estaba sumergida la profesora. Alzó su cabeza para mirar a Severus y se encontró con sus ojos. Con aquellos ojos negros como la tenebrosa oscuridad. Aquellos ojos que en muchos causaban miedo y respeto, pero que en ella solo generaban un sentimiento que no podía explicar.

_No soy tan buena como usted profesor, pero se algunas cosas._

_Si, he podido comprobar que se desenvuelve con soltura frente a un caldero. Y sin poder evitar algo de curiosidad, me preguntaba que tipo de poción ha realizado. Si he de serle sincero jamás había oído hablar de esa combinación._

_Es probable, la combinación de esos ingredientes da lugar a un ungüento bastante efectivo para heridas sangrantes ya sean superficiales o profundas. Sus efectos son bastante simples pero muy útiles, corta la hemorragia que pueda haber, desinfecta la herida y la cierra dejando la zona dañada como nueva. Aunque tiene un pequeño inconveniente, solo funciona en animales. Quizás por eso nunca haya oído hablar de ella._

_Es más que probable. ¿Entonces, se recuperará su pequeño cuervo?_

_Eso espero, pues las heridas que sufrió cuando lo encontré eran más graves de las que tiene ahora. Aun así, ahora es más mayor que antes con lo cual supongo que tardará algún tiempo en recuperarse del todo._

Lizhen acariciaba al pequeño cuervo, intentándole transmitir algo de su propio calor e incluso de su propia vida. En verdad quería mucho al cuervo, nunca se había separado de él por más de un día entero. Y él era como su ángel guardián, pendiente de sus acciones y sentimientos.

_Envidio a su pequeño cuervo, tiene suerte de tener a alguien que vele por su vida con tanto amor como lo hace usted._

_¿Por qué dice eso profesor¿Es que no tiene amigos o algún familiar?_

_Jamás he tenido amigos, es decir buenos amigos. Durante mi estancia en Hogwarts como estudiante era un alumno diferente a los demás. Demasiado callado, demasiado estudioso, demasiado diferente. Y además estaba en Slytherin. Nadie quería ir con alguien como yo. Incluso la gente de mi casa me ignoraba y solo me buscaban para que les resolviese sus deberes. Y familia ya no tengo, mis padres están muertos y no he tenido hermanos. Quizás la única persona que confía en mí es Albus, es más que un amigo, es el padre que nunca tuve. Y se que no lo parece por mi aparente actitud fría y distante, por mi comportamiento con el resto de personas, pero también tengo un corazón._

Severus miraba fijamente el fuego, su mirada se había tornado triste, quizás al recordar un pasado no tan bueno. Había abierto su corazón a aquella mujer, algo que jamás había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Dumbledore.

Lizhen miraba ahora al hombre que tenía delante, un hombre como él mismo había dicho, de actitud fría y distante, pero que tras toda esa apariencia se encontraba una persona como cualquier otra, necesitada de cariño y de comprensión. Lizhen buscaba los ojos del profesor, necesitaba mirarlos para transmitirle algo del cariño que a ella le sobraba. Hubiese deseado levantarse y abrazarle, y librarle de ese dolor que llevaba por dentro, pero no se atrevía. Además tampoco sabía como reaccionaría aquel hombre ante un gesto como el que ella pretendía mostrar.

Finalmente Severus miró a la profesora, y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho.

_Pero ya me he acostumbrado a la soledad, han sido muchos años sin nadie en quien apoyarse, en quien confiar, sin nadie a quien decir "amigo". Y la soledad, llega un momento, en que no duele y en que comienzas a amarla..._

_No diga eso por favor, la soledad eterna no es buena para nadie. Se que me acaba de conocer, y que usted es un tanto reservado pero...deje que yo vele por usted, déjeme ser su amiga..._

Lizhen miraba fijamente al profesor, no entendía su atrevimiento, pero lo había hecho. Ahora temía una respuesta desagradable por parte de él. Pero aun así, conservaba esperanzas.

_¿Por qué¿Por qué una persona como usted quiere perder el tiempo en alguien como yo? No merezco la pena, no creo ser digno de la confianza que me está ofreciendo. Mi vida no ha sido especialmente la de un "héroe perfecto y ejemplar". No se cuanto le habrá llegado a contar Albus de mi pasado, pero si aun así sabe algo no entiendo como puede ofrecerse para ser mi amiga._

Severus agachó su cabeza, mirando fijamente al suelo. Nunca se había sentido bien consigo mismo y menos después de haber sido mortifago. Se odiaba a si mismo, y pensaba que después de lo que él había hecho no se merecía nada. Ni caridad ni compasión. Y tampoco el afecto que le ofrecía aquella mujer. Hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Lizhen se había levantado de su sillón, dejando acostado al cuervo en el mismo, y se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia Severus.

Se arrodilló junto a él y con suma dulzura comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, Severus al notar este contacto levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de la profesora que lo miraba con aire maternal. Las manos de Lizhen descendieron hasta el brazo donde se ocultaba la marca Tenebrosa, y al hacerlo, notó un pequeño escalofrío.

_Se de su pasado, se que ha sido mortifago. Pero también se que Albus confía plenamente en usted y para mi eso es suficiente. Además puedo ver que no es una mala persona, eligió aquel camino por culpa de circunstancias ajenas a usted. Merece la pena Severus, no se engañe a si mismo diciendo cosas que no son verdad._

Lizhen seguía mirando a Snape, mientras su mano permanecía en la marca. Sus palabras habían sido dulces y cariñosas, dichas desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Severus no sabía que contestarle, pues se había quedado literalmente sin palabras. Tan solo la miraba una y otra vez, sin parpadear, intentando asimilar todo aquello que le había dicho la profesora. Solo atinó a cubrir la mano de la profesora con la suya, sintiendo la suave piel de ella.

_Por eso le vuelvo a decir, deje que sea su amiga. Merece mi amistad y mi confianza, mi cariño y mi comprensión, porque usted más que nadie en este colegio lo necesita._

_Gra...gracias señorita Darktear. Es usted una persona noble y maravillosa. Acepto su amistad como el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca._

_Le agradezco el halago profesor, aunque ahora que ha aceptado mi amistad...¿Le importaría que le llamase Severus? Suena más amistoso que profesor Snape._

_No, no me importa. Es más, ahora mismo le iba a proponer lo mismo...Lizhen._

Severus seguía mirándola fijamente, sus manos reposaban sobre las de ella y sus caras estaban tan cerca que la tentación de rozar sus labios por un instante se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Lizhen se perdía en los ojos del profesor, pero también se daba cuenta de la cercanía de ambos. Intentaba leer en los ojos de Severus que pasaba por su mente, pues en ese momento no sabía si el silencio que había entre los dos era incomodidad o indecisión.

Severus levantó su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven, mientras que sus labios se iban acercando a los de ella.

En ese momento un graznido resonó en la habitación, asustando a los dos profesores.

El graznido provenía de Merrick, que se había despertado y reclamaba la atención de su dueña.

_Oh pequeño, te has despertado más pronto de lo que yo pensaba._

Lizhen se sentó en el sillón, con el cuervo sobre su regazo, mientras lo acariciaba.

Snape la había seguido en todo momento con su penetrante mirada, pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado hacía unos momentos si no hubiese sido por el pequeño cuervo.

"Quizás haya sido mejor así, no se que hubiera pasado si llego a besarla..."

Severus se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba sentada la profesora, se arrodilló junto a ella y acarició la cabeza del pequeño cuervo con mucho cuidado.

_Vaya tu ama tiene razón, que pronto te has recuperado._

_Si la verdad es que pensé que tardaría más en despertar, pero parece que la poción le ha hecho efecto inmediatamente._

En ese momento, alguien llamo a la puerta. Esta se abrió dejando a la vista un pequeño elfo domestico.

_Oh profesor Snape usted también está aquí. Dumbledore me manda a preguntarle profesora Darktear si le ha ocurrido algo, pues no ha acudido a la hora de comer. Y también pregunta por usted profesor Snape._

_Dile a Albus que me he ausentado de la comida por un percance con mi cuervo y que el profesor Snape me ha estado ayudando. Ah y también ¿te importaría traernos algo de comida al despacho? Ahora que has mencionado lo de comer me ha entrado hambre._

_No se preocupe profesora, voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y enseguida les traigo su comida._

_Gracias Niles._

El pequeño elfo desapareció por la puerta volviendo a dejar solos a los dos profesores.

_Vaya que tarde es, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de que era hora de comer. ¡Ahora que caigo...! He mandado al elfo que trajese aquí la comida y no te he preguntado si querías comer aquí..._

_No hubiese hecho falta que lo preguntases, estoy encantado de poder comer contigo._

Severus sonrió tímidamente, era la segunda vez que lo hacía desde que conocía a aquella mujer.

_Vaya, veo que cumples tu promesa de dirigirme alguna vez tu preciosa sonrisa._

Al oír esto un suave color rojo subió a las mejillas del profesor, que de normal tenía un aspecto cetrino.

Otra vez volvieron a tocar a la puerta, siendo también el pequeño elfo que les traía la comida a los dos profesores.

_Espero que les guste._

Y acto seguido el elfo salió de la habitación. Severus y Lizhen comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, charlando sobre pociones, animales, alumnos revoltosos y demás temas triviales. Cuando terminaron de comer, siguieron charlando tranquilamente e incluso jugaron una partida al ajedrez en la que ganó Lizhen.

Cuando llegó la tarde Severus se despidió de la profesora pues tenía que corregir algunos deberes y preparar las clases de la nueva semana.

Lizhen también hizo lo mismo que Severus, todavía tenía pendientes algunos trabajos y tenía que preparar las clases para la nueva semana.

Así transcurrió la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, en la que ambos profesores si bajaron al Gran Comedor.

Allí estaba Dumbledore, que con una gran sonrisa esperaba a ambos profesores.

_Hola Lizhen, Niles me ha contado que habías tenido un problema con tu cuervo y que Severus te había ayudado¿qué es lo que ha pasado?_

_Hola Albus, pues intentaré ser breve. Severus y yo hemos ido a dar un paseo esta mañana, el tenía que ver a Hagrid y yo tenía que sacar un rato a Merrick para que tomara aire fresco. Al volver al castillo ha aparecido de repente mi cuervo, lleno de heridas y ensangrentado. Hemos ido a mi despacho para curarlo haciendo una de las pociones que me enseñó mi abuelo, al cabo de un rato ha venido Niles con tu mensaje y en ese instante nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos habíamos saltado la hora de comer y que teníamos hambre. Así que hemos comido en mi despacho._

_Vaya que día más ajetreado habéis tenido¿y está bien el pequeño cuervo?_

_Si, hemos tenido mucha suerte y enseguida ha despertado._

_Entonces me alegro. Severus¿has visto que bien se maneja haciendo pociones? Mi pequeña es una niña muy lista._

_Si tienes razón Albus, la he visto muy desenvuelta preparando la poción._

Al oír todo esto, Lizhen poco a poco se iba poniendo mas colorada.

_Ehm...bueno creo que tampoco hay que exagerar...Además miren, la cena ya está servida._

Todos se pusieron a comer, tanto alumnos como profesores. Los platos se iban vaciando con un rapidez increíble, parecía que aquella noche todo el mundo tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, y como de costumbre, Severus acompañó a Lizhen hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

_Espero que descanses y tengas unos dulces sueños Severus._

_Gracias, te deseo lo mismo._

Entonces antes de que Lizhen pudiera reaccionar Severus se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para después dirigirse rápidamente hacia su habitación sin dar tiempo a la profesora a contestar.

"Vaya, esta vez se me ha adelantado. Severus aprende demasiado deprisa. Esta tarde juraría que ha estado a punto de besarme o quizás ha sido solo mi imaginación. Bueno que más da, ahora mismo me voy a dormir y a tener dulces sueños."

Bueno, bueno otro capitulo más. Este capi me ha costado horrores, quería terminarlo pero es que he llevado un mes de febrero-marzo agobiante. Un trabajo bastante importante de Sociales y el examen parcial de la misma materia. Luego un examen de Doctrina Católica abrumador. Y leer un par de libros...ARGGG que ganas tenía de acabar.

Además tampoco me podía concentrar mucho por las noches, soy de Valencia y claro estamos en época de Fallas (que empiezan desde el 1 de marzo aunque la plantà de la falla no es hasta el 15 creo) y claro por las noches no hacen más que torturarme tirando masclets (son petardos pero a lo bestia, pongamos que un petardo normalito vale yo que se cinco céntimos, pues estos pueden ser de un euro o dos euros. Amos que es un retumbe alucinante) y claro con el susto se me iba la inspiración por ahí.

Espero que les guste el capi, ummm por cierto lo de ouroboros lo saqué de unos colgantes que daban en un periódico y este es un símbolo con forma de serpiente es algo así como "Símbolo unificador. El Uno. El Todo. Todo proviene de un todo y vuelve al mismo todo. La Unidad Cósmica. El principio, el centro y el fin. Nacimiento, plenitud y muerte. Clausura del secreto hermético. Principio y fin." Y algunas cosas más que omito que si no se haría muy largo. El amuleto proviene de la cultura oriental y es una serpiente que se muerde la cola y forma un circulo.

Bueno pos na paso a los reviews

**Galilea: **Me alegro de que te guste mucho , bueno intento escribir pronto pero es que hay veces que no puedo ir tan rápido como quisiera.

**DrakeMalfoy: **Has acertado completamente en la visión que tengo de Snape (que quien sabe quizás acierto y todo). Creo que es así para protegerse, para no sentirse herido por nadie. Y la profe...bueno si se parece a Snape pero ella es más dulce con los demás, no se comporta de una manera fría porque no puede hacerlo, no sabe comportarse de forma cruel. Y si tranqui q te explicas y t entiendo . Vale intentare actualizar pronto pero no prometo nadaaa

**Wolfgang-Snape: **Graciasssss, me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Pues también me gustan los capítulos largos pero hay algunos cortos que también están bien. Y este también está dedicado totalmente a Severus y Lizhen . Gracias por tu ayuda, ya he comprobado que los R llevan cosas más "fuertes". Pero vamos, no creo que yo llegué a eso así que...

**Kaosblack: **Vesss como no muerdo ( a ver si así se anima más gente q me gustan muxooo los reviews) Si la verdad, yo tp me imagino a Snape siendo empalagoso. Seductor, romántico, atrevido, pícaro...así si que me lo imagino pero en plan muy muy muy dulce no.

Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado chicos y chicas, el próximo día (o semana o mes) más de lo mismo, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora.


	5. Me gusta pasear bajo la lluvia

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, excepto Lizhen. No hago esto por dinero, solo por diversión.

Los pensamientos de los personajes van entre comillas ("...")

Los dialogos estan en cursiva, ya que por mucho que lo intento no hay manera de que me acepte los guiones.

Capítulo 5...Me gusta pasear bajo la lluvia.

Severus llevaba días dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. Una y otra vez dejaba que su mente analizara milimétricamente los pros y los contras. Y nunca conseguía llegar a una respuesta que lo convenciese para decantarse por una actitud u otra.

En su mente reconstruía todo lo que había pasado aquel Domingo, aquel día en el que ella le ofreció, sin pedir nada a cambio, su amistad. Aquel día en el que, por segunda vez en su vida, alguien había dejado de lado su pasado y se centraba en su presente. Aquel día en el que Lizhen creó un vinculo con él, una amistad sincera que surgió sin querer.

Y además, aquel día la tentación de rozar por un instante los labios de la profesora se hizo más fuerte.

"¿Y que hubiese pasado si el cuervo no hubiese dicho nada?"

Severus se encontraba en las mazmorras, paseando de un lado a otro por su habitación. En su mano sostenía una copa de vino tinto que de vez en cuando llevaba a sus labios para degustar aquel líquido color sangre.

Y como era habitual en esos días, Snape reconstruía en su mente aquel Domingo.

"Una y otra vez pienso en ella...en esos preciosos ojos que me miraban sin miedo, en su cálida voz diciéndome aquellas palabras...en esos labios carmesíes que por un momento estuve tentado de besar...Es a la única conclusión que he llegado en todos estos días, la habría besado de no ser por la interrupción del cuervo. ¿Y que hubiera pasado después? Siempre cabe la posibilidad de una respuesta afirmativa pero...en toda moneda hay dos caras...y lo más seguro hubiera sido una respuesta negativa por su parte."

Dejo la copa sobre una pequeña mesa que había al lado de su sillón favorito, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Estaba cansado, llevaba tantos días pensando en que es lo que sentía en realidad por Lizhen.

Y tenía miedo, miedo a que de aquel sentimiento de amistad surgiera algo más. No solo sentía miedo a ser rechazado, también sentía miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar a ella si su "Señor" se enteraba de que él tenía una mujer rondando por su cabeza.

"Lo mejor es olvidar todo lo sucedido. Podemos ser amigos, tratarnos con respeto, hablar de lo que nos interesa...Pero nada más, nada que pueda llevar a que la amistad evolucione a una cosa distinta. Pero, y si no puedo evitar quererla..."

* * *

Estaba ya acostumbrada a pasarse algunos días sin dormir apenas, pero esta vez la situación la superaba. No sabía que le pasaba, pero por las noches no podía dormir. Pesadillas y malos sueños alteraban su noche, pero lo peor de todo es que apenas recordaba nada de ellos cuando se despertaba. Y así llevaba un par de semanas, en los cuales las ojeras se fueron haciendo más y más visibles, pero aun así su humor y carácter seguía siendo el de siempre.

Y en esas horas en las cuales el sueño no quería acompañarla se ponía a leer o a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y sobretodo se ponía a pensar en cierta persona que la tenía atrapada en un cúmulo de sensaciones que ni ella misma sabía explicar.

"¿Qué me está pasando con él? No paro de darle vueltas a aquel día, a la proximidad que hubo en cierto momento y a esos ojos negros que me envolvían...Y no solo eran sus ojos...sus labios tan cerca de los míos...¿Y si me hubiese besado? No, no y no...él sería incapaz de hacer algo así, solo fue casualidad que estuviéramos tan cerca"

Lizhen se había levantado de la cama, no podía dormir, era imposible hacerlo así que se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la chimenea.

"Pobre Severus, esa maldita marca le hace pensar cosas que no son ciertas. Se menosprecia y piensa que no es digno de nada. Pero yo haré que cambie de opinión, ya he conseguido que acepte mi amistad y que me tutee, y todo eso en un solo día"

La cara de Lizhen se iluminó cuando en su mente recordó aquel momento.

"Su pelo parece grasiento, pero no lo es en absoluto, está tremendamente limpio y es suave como la seda. Y su sonrisa...¡que decir de su sonrisa! Es tan bonita..."

_>Lizhen, estas pensando como una colegiala colgada por su profesor...Mejor dejaré de pensar en él sino me pondré a dibujar corazoncitos en mis libros..._

Lizhen se levantó de su sillón para dirigirse hacia la ventana, la cual abrió de par en par.

A pesar de que solo estaban a mediados de octubre, hacia un frío digno de un invierno polar, pero eso no era impedimento para que la profesora siguiera asomada a la ventana, contemplando el cielo nocturno que estaba plagado de estrellas. Continuo observando el paisaje hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansada. Cerró la ventana y se acostó en la cama, quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos.

* * *

Al día siguiente el director convocó a sus profesores a una pequeña reunión después de la comida. Tenía que tratar con ellos un asunto referente al señor Filch. La sala de profesores estaba totalmente llena, casi nunca se había dado la ocasión de que todos los profesores se reunieran en ella, exceptuando quizás las partidas de ajedrez de Minerva que convocan a todo el profesorado. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Albus expuso las razones de esa reunión.

_Les he reunido aquí para transmitirles la noticia de que nuestro conserje ha caído enfermo, tiene una simple gripe pero como ya saben, es un hombre mayor y le afecta un poco más de cómo lo haría en una persona joven. Ya saben que él es el encargado de vigilar por las noches de que ningún alumno se salte nuestro horario y deambulen por el castillo, pero al estar enfermo no podrá realizar su tarea. Con lo cual he diseñado un pequeño horario para que entre todos los profesores, y yo me incluyo también, hagamos una pequeña ronda y vigilemos las conductas nocturnas de nuestros alumnos. Cada noche habrá tres rondas, la primera de 10 a 1, la segunda de 1 a 4 y la ultima de 4 a 7. En cada ronda habrá dos profesores. Comenzaremos esta misma noche, ahora les repartiré un horario a cada uno._

Entre Albus y Minerva repartieron los horarios a todos los profesores, que buscaban a que hora les había tocado y sobretodo con quien les tocaba hacer la guardia.

Severus leyó lentamente el horario, temeroso de quien podría haberle tocado, pero ese temor se disipó al instante cuando se percató de que su compañera sería Lizhen.

Justo cuando leyó el nombre levantó su mirada para buscarla, y su sorpresa fue que ella también le estaba mirando. La profesora se acercaba lentamente a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Vaya Severus, que casualidad que nos haya tocado juntos._

_Veo que se alegra de tenerme por compañero, espero que no cambie de opinión cuando tenga que pasar tantas horas a mi lado._

_¿Cambiar de opinión¿Qué puede haber mejor que pasar tres horas con un hombre tan sarcástico, frío e irónico como tu?_

Los labios de Severus iniciaron una pequeña sonrisa solo visible por aquella a quien tenía enfrente.

_Me ha gustado tu contestación, no se si para ti habrá algo mejor, pero para mi pasar tres horas con una mujer tan magnífica como tu es lo mejor que me puede pasar._

Antes de que Lizhen tuviera tiempo de responderle, el profesor había desaparecido de su vista.

* * *

Rápidamente se pasó el día, dando lugar a la noche, en la cual los profesores debían hacer guardia. Y esa primera guardia les había correspondido a los dos profesores de vestimentas oscuras, Lizhen Darktear y Severus Snape.

A las 10 en punto ambos profesores se encontraban en la puerta principal, dispuestos a comenzar su ronda nocturna.

En la mente de Lizhen aun rondaban las palabras que el profesor le había dicho esa tarde. ¿Era un simple cumplido de amigo¿O intentaba decir algo más? La profesora estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la sacó de ellos.

_Lizhen¿te ocurre algo? Te veo muy pensativa._

El corazón de la bella joven se encogió al oír pronunciar su nombre por el profesor. Le gustaba como la grave y profunda voz de Severus la llamaba, y no sabía si también había algo más del profesor que le gustase.

_No es nada Severus, pensaba en las clases y todo eso. Además últimamente no duermo nada bien y me desconcentro fácilmente._

_Me imaginaba que no dormías bien, tu estado físico no es precisamente el mejor que he podido ver. Además tus ojeras delatan que por las noches no duermes. Y vuelvo a insistir, si necesitas alguna poción para dormir dímelo._

_Muchísimas gracias, pero de momento no. Todavía aguanto sin tener que tomar nada para dormir._

_Eres muy terca, pero tu misma. Yo no voy a intentar que tomes la poción a la fuerza, eres ya mayor para cuidar de ti misma._

_Exacto_-dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara- _soy muy cabezona. Bueno¿comenzamos ya la ronda?_

_Si, yo iré por este lado y tu por el contrario, así abarcaremos más terreno. No tengas compasión a la hora de quitar puntos, cualquiera que quebrante las reglas merece su castigo._

_Tranquilo Severus, si me encuentro algún alumno además de quitarle puntos lo mandaré a Azkaban. Hasta luego._

La profesa dio media vuelta para comenzar su ronda. Snape la seguía fijamente con la mirada, no perdiendo detalle de cada paso que daba, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Severus giró sobre sus talones, comenzó a caminar por el lado opuesto al que se había ido Lizhen, esperando no encontrar a nadie que le molestase en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Solo faltaba media hora para terminar la ronda, y Lizhen no se había encontrado con nadie.

"Que extraño, si por lo que decía Albus parecía como si cada noche un alumno saliese de sus habitaciones para dar vueltas. Bueno mejor para mi, no me hubiera gustado tener que quitar puntos."

Nada más decir esto oyó unos ruidos que provenían de una puerta. Se acercó más a ella y pudo escuchar la voz de un joven que le resultaba muy familiar. Poco a poco abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una imagen insólita, algo que jamás hubiese pasado por su cabeza.

Ante sus ojos estaba el joven Malfoy jugando con un pequeño perro, posiblemente un cachorro. Lo trataba con mucha dulzura y le hablaba de una forma que la profesora jamás se hubiera esperado de alguien como él. En el poco tiempo que había pasado en el colegio ya sabía como eran algunos alumnos, y pensaba que Draco era exactamente como su padre, al que por desgracia conocía.

No sabía que hacer si reñirle por estar despierto a esas horas o preguntarle el porque de esa actitud tan poco típica en él. Antes de decidir que hacer, el joven se había percatado de su presencia.

_Profesora Darktear...yo..._

_Draco Malfoy...mil pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza pero el que más predomina es ¿Qué haces tú jugando con un perro?_

_Em...es mi mascota...y la echaba de menos..._

_¿La echabas de menos?_

_Si, porque sea un Malfoy no significa que no tenga sentimientos._

_Bueno...conociendo a tu padre e imaginando que tú eres como él, pues más o menos ya hay una idea preconcebida sobre ti. Además todos conocen tu comportamiento en la escuela._

_Nadie me conoce realmente, ni mis compañeros, ni mis profesores, ni siquiera mi padre. La única persona que sabe como soy es mi madre, es la única que me comprende. Es difícil aparentar lo que no se es._

Una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en el rostro de Draco. Lizhen se acercó para sentarse junto a él, asombrada ante el extraño comportamiento de su alumno

_¿Acaso el Draco Malfoy que yo conozco no es el verdadero?_

_Quizás no...Esa es mi apariencia para poder sobrevivir entre los slytherins. Bajo su mirada debo ser el perfecto sangre limpia, que odia a los sangre sucia y quiere unirse a Voldemort. Si de acuerdo, pertenezco a una familia de sangre pura ¿y qué¿acaso eso me hace ser mejor o peor? Y en cuanto a odiar a los "sangre sucia" es todo falso, odiaré a una persona por sus actos no por su procedencia, y en lo de unirme a Voldemort...ni pensarlo, yo no podría seguir a un hombre que se divierte matando y torturando, eso no va conmigo._

_Vaya, en realidad el que yo pensaba un pequeño demonio en realidad es un ángel..._

_No, no soy un ángel. Simplemente una persona con honor y unos principios alejados del pensamiento de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Pero estando rodeado de ellos debo ponerme mi mascara y actuar como uno más._

_Lo siento Draco, siento que tengas que llevar una vida así, que en tu corazón debas llevar una carga que no deberías, que tengas que ocultar tu verdadera personalidad..._

_No se preocupe profesora, te acabas acostumbrando pero...a veces es difícil ser de una forma cuando en realidad eres totalmente distinto, cuando piensas que en realidad no tienes ningún amigo en quien confiar...y eso es verdaderamente triste..._

Una lagrima se deslizaba por la pálida mejilla del joven, y Lizhen no puedo evitar sentir mucha pena por el chico, así que lo abrazó fuertemente, acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

_No te preocupes Draco, yo puedo ser tu apoyo en Hogwarts, tu "amigo" en quien confiar._

_Gracias...profesora..._

_De nada, y venga ahora mismo a tu cuarto si no quieres que te descuente puntos_

Draco se levantó, sacó su varita y apuntando al perrito lo convirtió en un diminuto muñeco. Lizhen estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, esa especie de conjuro era totalmente desconocido para ella. El joven Malfoy al ver su cara se lo explicó.

_Es una raza de perro mágico, bastante cara. Es un regalo de mi madre. Cuando lo compras te dan un hechizo para convertirlo en un pequeño muñeco. Es ideal para gente que no puede tener un perro las 24 horas del día._

_Jamás había visto algo parecido, cuando yo era pequeña esas cosas no existían...Bueno Draco, ahora debes llegar hasta tu sala común sin que te vea el profesor Snape, es el único que está de guardia conmigo._

_Oh no se preocupe profesora, se esconderme en la oscuridad de la noche._

Lizhen abrió la puerta asegurándose de que Severus no rondaba por los alrededores, con un gesto de su mano hizo saber a Draco que podía salir.

_Bueno Draco, yo me voy a la puerta principal, vigila que nadie te coja y ya sabes aquí me tienes._

_De acuerdo profesora, muchas gracias._

_De nada, ah y la próxima vez...llámame Lizhen_.

La profesora de Defensa giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la puerta principal. Allí debería esperar con Severus a que vinieran los relevos. A lo lejos puedo divisar la negra figura del profesor que le perturbaba el sueño.

_Buenas noches Severus ¿has cazado algún alumno?_

_Um...no. Hoy no ha salido ni un solo alumno. ¿Y tú, has encontrado alguno?_

_No, ha sido una noche muy tranquila._

Ambos profesores volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, como tantas veces habían hecho ya.

En la mente de Severus pasaba una y otra vez la imagen en la que sus labios estuvieron tan cerca, y la tentación de besarla se volvió a hacer presente.

El profesor no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba volver a sentir el contacto de su piel, lentamente levantó su mano y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Lizhen, la cual miraba al profesor fijamente. Severus se acercó lentamente a los labios de la profesora mientras ella cerraba los ojos, esperando probar el dulce sabor de sus besos.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, ambos podían escuchar la agitada respiración del otro. Los labios de Severus casi rozaban los de Lizhen, tan solo unos milímetros escasos los separaban, pero cuando el profesor iba a consumar el beso escucharon unas voces familiares que se acercaban a donde ellos estaban.

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente, sus caras mostraban un color rojizo que se acentuaba aun más debido a la normal palidez de piel de ambos.

Miraron atentamente al lugar de donde habían oído las voces y pudieron ver al director del colegio caminar hacia ellos acompañado de Minerva.

_Buenas noches Severus, Lizhen. ¿Qué tal os ha ido la noche?_

_Oh bastante bien Albus, ni el profesor Snape ni yo nos hemos encontrado a ningún alumno, se ve que hoy querían descansar._

_Me alegro entonces, por lo menos habéis tenido una guardia tranquila. Pues ya os podéis ir a dormir, que Minerva y yo os sustituimos._

Lizhen y Severus se despidieron de los dos profesores y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. En el camino ambos iban muy callados, temerosos de encontrarse con la mirada del otro. Ambos sabían que habían estado a punto de besarse, y que quizás eso significase que sentían por el otro algo más que una simple amistad.

Llegaron al punto en el que sus caminos se separaban y en el que todas las noches Severus acompañaba a Lizhen hasta su cuarto.

_Hoy estarás muy cansado Severus, no hace falta que me acompañes hasta mi cuarto. Es mejor que vayas y así puedas dormir. Que tengas unos dulces sueños._

Lizhen se dio la vuelta para irse hacia su cuarto pero una mano la agarró de su brazo haciendo que se detuviera. Sabía que era Severus así que se dio la vuelta encontrándose al profesor de pociones mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa en su cara.

_Te ibas sin darme un beso de buenas noches..._

Severus se acercó a Lizhen lentamente, iba directo a sus labios pero antes de llegar desvió su cara y rozó con sus labios la mejilla de Lizhen. Lentamente fue alejando su cara hasta quedarse a unos milímetros de la de ella.

_Ahora si que podré tener unos dulces sueños. Buenas noches._

El profesor giró sobre sus talones y con su habitual paso rápido se dirigió a las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras, dejando a una Lizhen en estado de shock.

* * *

A la semana siguiente de comenzar los turnos para hacer guardia, el conserje ya se había restablecido completamente y estaba dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo, con lo cual los profesores quedaban libres de rondar por el castillo por las noches.

La amistad que había surgido entre Severus y Lizhen iba viento en popa. Cada día se llevaban mejor, pasaban más tiempo juntos, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a comentar el momento en el que por segunda vez estuvieron a punto de besarse.

Pero aun así, ambos seguían dándole vueltas a la cabeza con respecto a lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Intentando engañarse a si mismos, convenciéndose de que no había nada más que una amistad sincera.

Desde que aquella noche Draco desvelara a la profesora como era en realidad, había ido a visitarla a su despacho, para poder hablar abiertamente con alguien sin miedo a ser descubierto. Lizhen poco a poco se daba cuenta de cómo era en realidad aquel muchacho de tristes ojos grises, al que en realidad solo su madre lo quería ya que Lucius lo había tenido porque su señor le ordenó tener un heredero.

_Para que vamos a engañarnos Lizhen, yo creo que todo el mundo sabe que mi padre ha sido, es y será un mortifago. Un fiel perrito del Lord Oscuro._

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del despacho de su profesora, mientras ella en el otro le escuchaba atentamente. De fondo se oía el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y el constante murmullo de la lluvia al chocar contra la ventana. El pequeño cuervo de Lizhen se había acomodado en el sillón donde estaba sentado el joven Malfoy y este le acariciaba tranquilamente las negras plumas.

_Bueno Draco, tienes razón, pero no deberías hablar así de tu padre, al fin y al cabo es quien te engendró._

_Si y ¿para qué, tan solo para complacer a su amo. Si él jamás le hubiera pedido un descendiente yo no estaría aquí._

_¡Como dices eso! Tu padre es malvado pero no creo que no te quiera._

_Yo pensaba eso mismo, pensaba que mi padre me quería, a su manera. Pero uno de los días en los que discutía con mi madre se lo oí decir claramente: "Ya sabes que no puedo mostrar afecto por alguien a quien no quiero. Draco esta aquí simplemente porque nuestro Señor nos lo pidió" Esas fueron sus palabras más o menos._

_Ya veo...Lo que no comprendo es como tu madre pueda estar con una persona como él. Conozco a tu padre y no es precisamente un ser agradable._

_Eso mismo digo yo...pero supongo que mi madre le querrá. Tan solo debo decir algo a favor de él, por lo menos jamás ha pegado a mi madre, ni a mi. Algo es algo._

_Tienes razón Draco, pero aun así supongo que la convivencia con él no será placentera que digamos._

_No creas...al principio me costaba mucho acostumbrarme a que mi padre no me quisiera, ya ves ¡mi propio padre! Pero después, las cosas se ven de otra manera, tengo una casa grande y cómoda, abundante comida todos los días y algunos caprichos que me da mi padre. Es como si fuese el tío rico al que ves una vez al año y te da muchos regalos, pero el cual ni te quiere ni tu le quieres a él._

_Aun así Draco, vives sin amor, sin nadie que te quiera, eso debe ser deprimente, por lo menos a mi me lo parecería._

_No vivo sin amor profesora, mi madre me quiere y con eso me basta. Además ahora esta usted, por lo menos tengo a alguien en quien confiar._

_¿Nadie en todo Hogwarts sabe como eres en realidad? No me lo puedo creer¿ni siquiera el director?_

_Em...bueno el director es caso aparte. No se como lo hace pero Dumbledore consigue adivinar como es cada uno de sus alumnos. Y a él no le pude mentir, era imposible. Pero le pedí que no contara nada a nadie, y que me tratara como el Draco Malfoy que supuestamente soy._

_Me lo imaginaba...a Albus es imposible ocultarle nada...¡que le vamos a hacer! Bueno muchachito, siento tener que echarte pero son más de las 12 y deberías estar en tu sala común. Anda con cuidado no te pille el conserje._

_Si, tienes razón, supongo que Crabbe y Goyle echaran en falta que les diga lo que tienen que hacer. Bueno Lizhen, gracias por hablar conmigo. Hasta mañana._

_De nada, hasta mañana Draco._

Cuando el joven Malfoy hubo abandonado la estancia, la profesora se dirigió a su armario sacando el pijama para ponérselo. La verdad es que no tenia mucho sueño así que se tumbó en el sofá, pensando en las ultimas conversaciones con el joven Malfoy.

"Este niño me sorprende, es increíble lo poco que se parece a su padre en el aspecto psíquico. En el físico es igualito a él, con el pelo rubio y esos ojos grises tan inexpresivos y en la forma de arrastrar las palabras. Pero su forma de ser, su pensamiento es totalmente opuesto al de su padre. Quizás eso lo haya heredado de su madre...me tendré que plantear el hablar con Albus."

En ese momento el pequeño cuervecito despertó, sintiendo que la persona que había a su lado se había ido. Miró a su ama, y emprendiendo un pequeño vuelo se posó en el regazo de esta.

_Oh vaya Merrick, Draco se ha ido y te ha dejado solito. Parece que le caes bien, ya tienes otro amigo aparte de Severus._

Al nombrar al profesor no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a él.

"¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Esta noche no bajó a cenar, a decir verdad no lo he visto desde antes de la comida...quizás tendría demasiado trabajo o...quizás ha tenido que ir a ver a Voldemort. Albus me comentó que algunas veces tenía que ir a su encuentro, que no le quedaba mas remedio y que la mayoría de las veces lo torturaba"

En ese momento una imagen cruzó su cabeza, el profesor de pociones se veía tumbado en un frío suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras una estremecedora carcajada se oía en toda la estancia.

Lizhen se volvió aun más pálida de lo que solía ser, esa imagen habia sido tan real, era como si hubiese estado en aquella habitación, viendo con sus propios ojos lo que ocurría, sintiendo el frío que lo ocupaba todo.

"Y si eso fuese real...otras veces ha pasado..."

Rápidamente Lizhen cogió una bata para ponérsela por encima del pijama y salió en busca del profesor. Bajó las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto, dirigiéndose con paso apresurado hacia el lugar donde se ubicaban las mazmorras. Seguía caminando por el pasillo cuando encontró algo que no hubiese deseado.

Ante su mirada se encontraba el anciano director sujetando al profesor de pociones, el cual tenia la ropa hecha jirones, el pelo revuelto, y varias heridas que manaban sangre.

_¡Severus!_

_Lizhen, gracias que estas aquí. Por favor ayúdame, necesito que me acompañes hasta la habitación de Severus, mientras yo lo llevo vigila que no haya nadie._

La profesora obedeció las ordenes del director, caminando delante de ellos observando que no hubiese nadie rondando por el lugar. De vez en cuando volvía su mirada al profesor, temía por su vida. Aunque no lo sabía con certeza tenía el presentimiento de que esas heridas no eran casuales.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación del profesor, Albus dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo magullado de Severus sobre su cama.

_Lizhen voy a necesitar tu ayuda, ahí encima de la mesa tienes unas pociones curativas básicas, además de cremas, adminístraselas mientras yo voy al despacho a por las demás pociones. Vuelvo enseguida._

Con rápidos movimientos la joven acercó todo lo necesario a la mesita de noche que Severus tenía al lado de su cama.

Lo miró por un instante, estaba pálido, más pálido de lo normal. Su respiración apenas era perceptible, era como si estuviera muerto. Varios hilos de sangre salían de su cabeza, recorriendo toda su cara. La tela que había sido desgarrada mostraba varias heridas de distinta envergadura, la más grave se encontraba en el pecho, cruzándole en diagonal desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

Sin mas dilación comenzó a quitarle la ropa, esas heridas debían ser curadas y debía guardarse su vergüenza para otra ocasión. Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió quitarle todas sus prendas dejando al profesor en ropa interior y mostrando las heridas que estaban ocultas.

Extendió sobre todas las heridas del profesor las diversas cremas que el director le habia señalado, la primera para desinfectar la zona y la segunda para que cicatrizara más rápidamente. Cuando hubo terminado oyó al director que entraba en la habitación.

_¿Le has dado ya las pociones Lizhen?_

_No, le estaba aplicando las cremas, me ha llevado bastante tiempo, tiene demasiadas heridas Albus. Ahora iba ponerle el pijama._

_De acuerdo yo te ayudo._

La profesora se dirigió al armario del profesor y sacó uno de sus pijamas, totalmente negro con dos serpientes bordadas en la espalda. Con la ayuda del director vistió al profesor y le administraron las pociones necesarias.

Después de realizar todo esto el director pidió a Lizhen que se sentara un momento con él.

_Siéntate conmigo, tengo que descansar. Por ahora hemos hecho todo lo posible, hay que esperar para ver como evoluciona._

_Albus¿qué ha pasado?_

El director soltó un pequeño suspiro, mezcla de cansancio, resignación y frustración.

_Ya sabes el pasado de Severus, ha sido un mortifago y lo sigue siendo a pesar de estar de nuestro bando. El no puede dejar de ser un mortifago, todos los servidores del señor oscuro mantienen una alianza de muerte con él. Si lo abandonas, mueres. Severus nos está ayudando muchísimo, su trabajo es difícil, agobiante y agotador. Él es un espía, tanto para nosotros como para él. A nosotros nos comunica todos los movimientos del Señor oscuro, gracias a eso conseguimos evitar muchísimos ataques. Pero el debe guardar las apariencias ante su "Señor", así que actúa como un espía para él, dándole información sobre nosotros._

_¿Cómo? Pero..._

_Espera, espera. La información la elaboramos entre él y yo, decidiendo que debemos decirle o que debemos ocultarle. Para Voldemort, Severus es el fiel mortifago experto en pociones, que trabaja en Hogwarts como profesor y que les da información sobre el bando contrario. Lo malo, es que no sabemos si Voldemort sospecha algo de su traición. Aun así, las torturas están al orden del día en aquella mansión. Severus siempre vuelve herido, por una razón u otra siempre hay tortura. Pero hoy ha sido más fuerte que las ultimas veces._

Lizhen seguía sentada en el sillón, palideciendo a cada palabra que le contaba el director. Se jugaba la vida en pocas palabras, ejerciendo de espía para ambos. Cabía la posibilidad de que muriera a manos de Voldemort y si lo hacía no sería de una manera agradable.

_Te quiero pedir una cosa, otras noches Severus ha podido quedarse solo para curarse, pero creo que hoy necesitará ayuda. Yo no puedo quedarme y no quiero que se quede solo, así que ¿podrías quedarte esta noche con él? Confío plenamente en tí._

_Si, claro Albus, yo me quedo con él. ¿Están todas las pociones que necesito?_

_Te las he dejado todas en la mesa, me imagino que sabes como dárselas._

_Si, no te preocupes. Está en buenas manos._

Lizhen se levantó del sillón para acompañar al director hasta la puerta.

_Tranquila pequeña, que se pondrá bien._

Una solitaria lagrima recorría el rostro de Lizhen, mientras el director le daba un abrazo lleno de cariño, y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando el director se hubo ido, la profesora de DCAO acercó un sillón a la cama de Severus, preparó las pociones que tendría que darle durante toda la noche, retirando las que ya había usado. Buscó por la habitación una manta, encontrando una doblada encima del sofá, cogiéndola se sentó en el sillón y se tapó.

Al cabo de tres horas se despertó para darle la segunda ronda de pociones al profesor, que ya respiraba mejor y tenía su aspecto cetrino normal. Miró el reloj que Severus tenía en la mesilla de noche y vio que eran las cuatro, dentro de tres horas tendría que volver a darle más pociones, por lo que decidió que dormiría un rato.

* * *

Severus notaba que su cuerpo le dolía en extremo. La noche anterior habia sido brutal, cuando llegó al castillo, sabía que el Señor Oscuro no había tenido un buen día. Al entrar en la sala pudo ver a dos mortifagos convulsionándose en el suelo que fueron retirados nada mas llegar él. El recibimiento que le dio su señor fue un Crucio, y después se siguieron muchos más, intercalando palabras que lo humillaban. No sabía como había conseguido salir de aquel castillo con vida y llegar a Hogwarts.

El profesor mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba la noche anterior, pero poco a poco los fue abriendo. Estaba en su cama, con el pijama puesto, y notaba el sabor de las pociones en la boca. Se incorporó en la cama y al hacerlo reparó en algo que no había visto antes. A su derecha dormía Lizhen, cubierta con su manta verde Slytherin.

Recorrió con su mirada la habitación y empezó a recordar algo de lo que había sucedido.

"Llegué a Hogwarts, y cuando me dirigía a mis habitaciones me encontré con Albus. Le conté con pocas palabras lo que me había pasado y me desmayé. Supongo que me llevaría hasta mi habitación, pero entonces...¿qué hace ella aquí? Quizás Albus le pediría ayuda..."

Dirigió su mirada al lugar donde estaba la profesora, a pesar de que estaba tapada por su manta, podía ver su bata y su pijama, y como él pensaba eran de color negro. Se sentía bien al verla tapada con aquella manta, que tantas veces había utilizado para resguardarse del frío en las noches de invierno. Era como si una parte de su ser la estuviese abrazando a ella. Severus no podía dejar de mirarla, de contemplar su sereno rostro, de ver como su pelo se recogía en una graciosa trenza que caía sobre su hombro. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las seis y media, no quería despertar a su compañera, así que silenciosamente se fue hasta el baño para poder darse un relajante baño caliente.

* * *

Lizhen se despertó sobresaltada, temiendo que se le hubiese pasado la hora para darle la poción al profesor, pero lo que más le asustó fue que él no estaba en la cama.

Se levantó del sillón para ir a buscarlo, pero justo cuando se daba la vuelta se encontró con un Severus recién duchado. Llevaba unos pantalones de color negro y una camiseta del mismo tono de manga larga. Su pelo, negro como su vestuario y largo hasta los hombros, todavía estaba mojado por lo cual pequeñas gotas mojaban su camiseta.

_Lizhen..._

_Severus ¡estás bien! Estaba preocupada por ti, ayer estabas tan mal..._

El profesor se acercó a Lizhen y la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de esta. Notaba como un ligero temblor recorría el cuerpo de la profesora.

_Tranquila...estoy mejor...estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas...además, ya sabes, mala hierba nunca muere._

El profesor la separó de sí, para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle como solo lo hacía para ella.

_Venga, tranquilízate y cuéntame que pasó ayer. Yo no recuerdo nada, excepto caer en brazos de Albus al llegar._

_De acuerdo, pero antes debes tomarte estas pociones._

Lizhen se acercó a la mesita de noche y recogió las tres pociones que debía tomar Snape, una a una este se las fue bebiendo. Cuando terminó la última se sentó en el sofá e invitó a Lizhen a hacer lo mismo.

_Ayer por la noche a eso de las 12, salí a dar una vuelta por el pasillo_- Lizhen no pudo evitar omitir la causa que le había hecho salir-_ y me encontré con Albus, tu estabas inconsciente, lleno de heridas y sangre. Le ayudé a llevarte a la habitación y mientras el iba a buscar unas pociones a tu despacho, yo te curé las heridas. Cuando Albus regresó me contó lo que te había pasado más o menos y me pidió que me quedara contigo._

_Te has quedado toda la noche conmigo...lo menos que puedo decir es gracias._

_De nada, pero eres mi amigo ¿no? Necesitabas mi ayuda y yo te la presté, si hubiese sido al revés seguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces_

Lizhen volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa que iluminaba el corazón de Severus, que hacía que se sintiera mejor. Y él sin poder evitarlo le correspondió la sonrisa.

_Siento que hayas tenido que pasar la noche aquí, supongo que no habrás dormido mucho. ¿Tienes clase a primera hora?_

_No, no tengo clase. Y aunque no lo creas, he dormido muy bien, ese sillón es realmente cómodo_.

_Me alegro entonces, te quería preguntar...si no es mucho atrevimiento. ¿Qué hacías a las 12 de la noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts en bata y pijama?_

_Esto...no podía dormir y decidí dar una vuelta para ver si así me cansaba y me entraba el sueño_.

_Que suerte para mi que ayer no tuvieras sueño. Lizhen, yo voy a ir a hablar con el director sobre lo que pasó ayer, supongo que querrás ir a tu habitación. Yo te recomendaría que utilizaras polvos flu, ya que si alguien te ve salir de mi habitación en pijama inventaría alguna historia sobre nosotros dos._

Lizhen se levantó del sillón al igual que Severus, dirigiéndose ambos a la chimenea.

_Tienes razón Severus, seguro que nos emparejarían o algo por el estilo. Me alegro de que estés mucho mejor, ayer me preocupaste mucho. Acuérdate de tomarte las pociones que te quedan, te las he dejado todas en tu mesa. Hasta luego Severus._

_Hasta luego Lizhen._

La profesora cogió un poco de polvos, pero antes de echarlos a la chimenea le dio un beso al profesor en la mejilla. Una vez hubo pronunciado su destino, desapareció por la chimenea dejando solo a Snape.

"Nos emparejarían...quizás eso no estaría mal"

Una sonrisa triste asomaba en los labios del profesor mientras se acercaba al sillón en el cual habia dormido Lizhen.

"No estaría mal...pero es una locura. Una absoluta locura."

Se sentó en el sillón, volcando todos sus pensamientos en Lizhen.

"Quizás ella quiera participar de mi locura...Cuando nuestros labios han estado a punto de rozarse, ella no ha dado muestras de que no quisiera. ¿Y si tan solo le cuesta aceptar lo que siente, como me pasa a mí¿Debería intentarlo o dejarlo todo en el olvido?"

Severus se levantó del sillón, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Había quedado con Albus, y debía darse prisa si quería llegar puntual a la reunión.

* * *

Lizhen se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, estaba cansada pero en el fondo de su alma se encontraba feliz. No solo por haber ayudado a su amigo, al cual quería muchísimo, sino por haber "dormido" con él. Estar en aquella habitación, tapada con una manta que le pertenecía, y durmiendo casi a su lado le parecía maravilloso.

Se tumbó sobre su cama, mirando al techo y pensado en sus sentimientos hacia Severus.

"Severus es mi amigo ¿pero y si le quiero como algo más? Quizás me estoy precipitando pero cada vez que le veo, siento algo extraño."

Miró su reloj y vio que eran las siete y media, así que decidió darse una ducha y bajar pronto al comedor, pues tenía bastante hambre.

* * *

Durante esa semana comenzó a llover fuertemente. La lluvia era continua, tan solo variaba su intensidad. También durante esa semana la imposibilidad de dormir de Lizhen continuaba, y como consecuencia de eso sus ojeras aumentaban.

El profesor de pociones se había dado cuenta de ello, como también lo había hecho el director.

_Lizhen, tienes muy mala cara. ¿Otra vez sin poder dormir?_

_Si Albus tienes razón, esta vez me está superando a mi misma. Espero que se me pase dentro de poco._

_Pídele alguna poción a Severus, seguro que eso te ayudará._

_Eso mismo le dije yo Albus_- ahora hablaba el citado profesor- _pero todas las veces que le he ofrecido se ha negado, y yo no puedo obligarle._

_Pero Albus ya sabes que prefiero no tener que tomar nada, lo siento mucho Severus espero que no te sientas ofendido._

_De acuerdo pequeña, respetaremos tu decisión._

La semana fue pasando hasta que llegó el Sábado, día en el cual había una salida a Hogsmeade, pero que debido a la intensa lluvia no se pudo realizar.

Debido a esto algunos alumnos decidieron aprovechar ese día para adelantar deberes, en cambio otros se dedicaron a no hacer nada.

La lluvia seguía cayendo incesantemente, no había parado en todo el día. El lago había crecido bastante, saliéndose un poco de sus limites y numerosos charcos poblaban los jardines.

Severus estaba en su habitación, ante un gran ventanal que daba a uno de los jardines de Hogwarts. Miraba como la lluvia caía, como cubría todo con su acuoso manto, como limpiaba el ambiente y purificaba el aire.

Así es como él se sentía cuando llovía, era como si el agua le quitara todas sus penas, lo reconfortaba. En realidad él prefería esos días tormentosos, con lluvia, a aquellos en los cuales hacía un calor implacable.

Abrió la ventana, para poder sentir aquel olor a tierra húmeda, para sentir el contacto de la fría lluvia en su piel. Aspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el ambiente.

Más de una vez había salido a pasear bajo la lluvia, quizás algunos pensarían que estaba loco, que así lo único que conseguiría sería coger un resfriado. Y quizás tenían razón, pero eso no era impedimento para que él continuara haciéndolo. Si, es verdad, alguna vez había pillado algún resfriado, pero merecía la pena. Pasear bajo la lluvia era una sensación increíble, el notar la lluvia mojando cada parte de tu cuerpo, el intenso aroma de la tierra mojada que inundaba todos los sentidos era algo que Severus adoraba.

Severus seguía deleitándose con el precioso paisaje que estaba ante sus ojos, cuando su mirada se posó en una figura oscura que paseaba por el jardín. Intentaba averiguar quien sería aquella persona que se atrevía a pasear con la incesante lluvia que caía.

Empezó a pensar quien podría ser, cuando la figura se dio la vuelta, mostrando su rostro. Severus enseguida reconoció aquellas facciones y aquel rojizo cabello, que pertenecían a Lizhen.

Sin pensarlo ni un instante, Severus salió de sus aposentos en busca de aquella mujer, sabía que últimamente estaba bastante decaída y pensó que un paseo por la lluvia no era lo más recomendable para ella.

Al llegar al jardín rápidamente divisó su figura y corriendo se acercó a ella.

_Lizhen¿se puede saber que haces paseando en mitad de la lluvia?_

La profesora miró a Snape, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos se mostraban perdidos, sin brillo alguno.

_Lizhen ¿qué te pasa? Respóndeme, por favor._

_Severus...yo...¿sabes? me gusta pasear bajo la lluvia._

Nada más decir estas palabras el profesor notó como se desmayaba, cogiéndola a tiempo entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo. Intentó hacerla reaccionar, pero se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría nada. Así que la cargó el mismo en sus brazos. Cuando entró en el castillo iba a dirigirse a la enfermería, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió llevarla a su cuarto (al de Lizhen).

Cuando llegó la depositó con mucho cuidado en la cama, habiéndole quitado antes la capa que estaba chorreando. Sus ropas también estaban mojadas, con lo cual no era bueno que siguiera con ellas, así que buscó un pijama para poder ponérselo, encontrándolo bien doblado sobre un baúl que había a los pies de la cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta la profesora, y cuando ya se la había quitado completamente se percató de algo que había en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Varias cicatrices recorrían la parte superior del cuerpo de la profesora, una de ellas se situaba en su costado izquierdo, otra en la parte superior del pecho y en cada brazo tenía dos cicatrices.

Aquello intrigó un poco al profesor, se notaba que no eran recientes, que habían sido hechas hace tiempo, se preguntaba que habría sido el causante de aquello.

Sin entretenerse le puso la parte de arriba del pijama, y se disponía a quitarle los pantalones cuando pudo observar que también ocurría lo mismo en las piernas de Lizhen. En ambas piernas se podían ver dos cicatrices, iguales a las que habia visto anteriormente en sus brazos.

Esto no hizo más que acrecentar la intriga del profesor acerca de esas cicatrices, pero sin demorarse mucho en ese pensamiento terminó de vestir a la profesora.

Cuando hubo terminado, la arropó con las mantas y se dirigió a la chimenea. En un momento estuvo en su despacho para coger las pociones necesarias y volver otra vez al cuarto de Lizhen.

Dejó las pociones en la mesita de noche, y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella. En ese momento los ojos de Lizhen se abrieron lentamente , notaba que estaba en su cama y que había alguien al lado de ella.

El misterioso profesor de pociones la miraba con una ternura que jamás había visto en esos ojos, lentamente acercó su mano a la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola suavemente y apartando con delicadeza un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro.

_Severus...¿qué ha pasado?_

_Te encontré paseando por los jardines bajo una increíble tormenta. Te desmayaste y te traje hasta tu cuarto._

Lizhen intentó asimilar lo que había pasado, se acordaba de que había ido a pasear bajo la lluvia, y que de repente Severus se había acercado a ella a preguntarle que le pasaba. A partir de ahí no recordaba nada, con lo cual comenzó a atar cabos. Severus la había traído hasta su cuarto y la había dejado en la cama, pero ella no llevaba la ropa mojada sino su pijama con lo cual había sido el profesor quien la había cambiado.

Al pensar que la había visto en esa situación se puso inmediatamente colorada. Severus noto su reacción y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

_¿Te encuentras bien? Te estas poniendo muy roja_

_No es nada...no te preocupes..._

_Si es por el hecho de que he sido yo quien te ha puesto el pijama no deberías preocuparte...mis intenciones solo eran ayudarte._

_Eso ya lo se Severus, pero un poco de vergüenza si que..._

_Shhh, venga que tienes que tomarte estas pociones._

_De acuerdo..._

Una a una Lizhen se tomó las diversas pociones que Snape le iba dando.

_Ahora deberías descansar, y dormir que lo necesitas._

_Gracias Severus...una cosa más...¿te quedas conmigo?_

Esta pregunta sobresaltó al profesor, tenía pensado el quedarse con ella, puesto que durante la noche su situación podría empeorar, pero no imaginaba que ella se lo pidiese

_Tenía pensado quedarme...bueno solo si tu quieres..._

_Si por favor, quédate conmigo._

Severus sonrió como otras veces había hecho, se acercó lentamente a Lizhen y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

_Tranquila, esta noche yo velaré tus sueños._

Severus se dirigió a acercar un sillón a la cama de Lizhen, pero la voz de esta le detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

_Puedes dormir conmigo, la cama es muy amplia. Así no estarás tan incomodo en uno de esos sillones._

Si la pregunta ya le había dejado un tanto sorprendido, lo que acababa de decir la profesora lo había dejado en estado de shock. Esto no se debía a que pensara que fuera a haber algo más entre ellos dos, si no por el hecho de dormir junto a ella, de sentir su respiración y su calor.

Mientras se acercaba a la cama el corazón le latía fuertemente, se tumbó en ella al lado de Lizhen mientras esta lo observaba con sus profundos ojos negros.

Estaba muy nerviosa, lo tenía a su lado y no sabía que hacer. Su corazón latía fuertemente y eso le confirmó lo que intentaba negarse. Se habia enamorado de Severus Snape y ahora lo tenía en su cama.

Severus estaba nervioso, no sabía como ponerse. No quería rozar alguna parte del cuerpo de Lizhen y que ella pensara que se estaba aprovechando. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sabía que eso era algo que no debía sentir. Sabía que estaba enamorado de aquella mujer.

Lizhen se acercó más al profesor y suavemente apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Notó como el brazo del profesor la abrazaba con suavidad, atrayéndola más hacia él y como le besaba dulcemente su pelo.

_Estoy segura de que hoy mis sueños serán los más dulces que he tenido. Buenas noches Severus._

_Buenas noches mi preciosa Lizhen.

* * *

_

Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la uni me ha tenido absorbida (literalmente). Entre trabajos y examenes no sabía ni quien era.  
En este capi ya podemos observar un pequeño acercamiento (jejeje como me gusta mantener la tensión) y que ambos ya se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten.  
Y no piensen que hicieron nada malo en la cama, tan solo dormir abrazados como dos buenos amigos  
Quizas dentro de poco tengan su primer beso...¿quien sabe? jijiji.  
Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo y sin más dilación paso a los reviews (que han sido escasos...snif...)

**amsp14: **Me alegro de que te guste, a mi tambien me ha pasado eso, que al llegar a una historia que tenia a medias darme cuenta de que han actualizado dos o mas capitulos, pero en cierta manera es una alegria porque asi lees más. Si, la verdad es que Sev cuando quiere es un trozito de pan (a ver si se deja que le de un bocado que tengo hambre). Si bueno...deberia conocer a Severus pero es como si esto fuese un mundo paralelo...no se si me explico...Algunas cosas que deberian aparecer no aparecen. Besitos preciosa.

**Sariluri: **El cuervo reclamaba atención (y que está compinchado conmigo para interrumpirlos y crear tension entre ambos XD) Tienes razon, si es que Sev de malo tiene muy poco...solo el caracter con sus alumnos. Tranqui, no me desanimo pero muchas gracias por los animos (la verdad es que se agradecen para que negarlo che). Besos a ti también.

Bueno, pues sin más se despide

Karura84  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana( ainsss que ilu me hacia poner esto)


End file.
